Saranghae
by Sattriaananta
Summary: Baekhyun, lelaki yang tidak bisa melupakan mantannya. Ia berusaha melakukan segalanya untuk menjatuhkan sang mantan. Sampai ia bertemu Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya ia biarkan hatinya memandu kemana cintanya akan dilabuhkan. hati tidak akan berbohong. Chanbaek/Kaibaek/Kaisoo/Chansoo (Warning : Typo, Boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : BETRAYED

Cuaca hari ini cerah, udara kota Incheon terasa hangat di pertengahan bulan Juni. Sehangat hati Byun Baekhyun. Sejak semalam ia tak sabar menunggu saat ini tiba. Hari ini, Kim Jongin akan pulang. Kekasihnya itu ditugaskan kantornya ke London untuk mendapat pelatihan manajemen toko modern selama 2 bulan. Ia ingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Jongin, sebelum kekasihnya itu pergi. Jongin berjanji akan melamarnya sepulang dari sana. Baekhyun sudah membayangkan indah dan romantisnya momen lamaran Jongin nanti, karena itu ia tak sabar menunggu pertemuannya dengan Jongin hari ini.

Pukul 14.50 KST, tapi Baekhyun belum juga melihat tanda tanda kemunculan Jongin dari terminal kedatangan pesawat internasional di Incheon International Airport ini. matanya mulai lelah sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap orang yang lalu lalang. Dalam email nya terakhir dua hari yang lalu, Jongin bilang akan tiba pukul 13.45 KST di bandara ini. Mungkinkah Jongin berganti jadwal pesawat tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun?.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun melihat papan digital pengumuman kedatangan pesawat. Korean Air dari London memang tela tiba sejak pukul 13.45 tadi. Tapi, dimana Jongin? Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jongin, tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Apakah Jongin telah mengganti nomor ponselnya ke nomor lokal korea? Baekhyun memutuskan masih ingin menunggu. Ia harus sabar. Ia telah menunggu dua bulan lamanya. Apalah artinya menunggu beberapa jam lagi.

Beberapa jam lagi itu mulai menjadi berjam jam yang meresahkan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.35 KST. Dan masih belum ada tanda tanda kehadiran Jongin. Tentu saja ini aneh sekali. Jika memmang Jongin membatalkan kepulangannya hari ini, harusnya ia mengabarkannya kepada Baekhyun. Sungguh keterlaluan Jongin membiarkannya menunggu selama ini tanpa kepastian, tapi Baekhyun sendiri adalah lelaki yang keras kepala. Ia penasaran. Berharap pesawat Jongin terlambat datang, ia masih ingin menunggu. Mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi.

Baekhyun pergi ke salah satu cafe yang tersedia di dalam airport. Ia memesan segelas soju. Malam ini terasa dingin. Ia ingin menghangtakan tubuhnya sedikit. Pukul 21.25 KST. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya penantiannya harus berakhir sekarang. Ia harus kembali ke Seoul. Di luar bandara ia masih melihat taksi berjajar menunggu penumpang. Baekhyun masuk ke salah satu taksi

"Jongin, apa maksudmu menelantarkan aku seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengetik cepat pada ponselnya dan menekan tombol send ke nomor yang ia beri nama 'Babe Jongjong'. Walaupun ia tak tahu apakah nomor tersebut masih aktif atau tidak.

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun menunggu kabar dari Jongin, SMS, Telepon, Line, Bahkan Email. Tapi belum diterimanya juga. Membuatnya benar benar cemas. Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin? Apakah pesawatnya kecelakaan? Tapi ia telah mencari di semua berita baik onlnee, cetak atau televisi, ia tak mendengar ada kecelakaan pesawat pesawat dalam 3 hari ini. penantian ini sungguh membuat pikiran Baekhyun kalut. Pagi ini ia berdandan rapi seperti biasanya. Siap berangkat kerja tepat pukul 7 pagi. Melahap sarapan yang disiapkan ibunya bersama adik perempuan dan ibunya. Setelah selesai ia berpamitan lalu melangkah keluar rumah.

Tak ada yang tahu, sesungguhnya hari ini ia tidak pergi ke tempatnya biasa bekerja. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ini tidak lagi bekerja di sebuah galeri pakaian kecil di pusat kota Seoul. Toko itu menjelang bangkrut. Kini hanya menjual pakaian produksi pabrik. Artinya, keahliannya sebagai perancang mode pakaian tidak dibutuhkan lagi di tempat itu. Ibu dan adiknya tidak boleh tahu ia sudah tak bekerja lagi. Mereka pasti akan khawatir. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, Baekhyun bertugas menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Butuh banyak biaya untuk membayar uang sewa rumah dan biaya sekolah adiknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Hidupnya benar benar sempurna. Sempurna kacaunya. Kehilangan pekerjaan dan sekarang ia kehilangan kekasihnya. Lenyapnya Jongin tanpa kabar memang telah mengantarkan firasat buruk dalam hati Baekhyun bahwa kekasihnya itu meniggalkannya. Ia berjalan perlahan. Sengaja ia memilih berjalan kaki untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu. Rute perjalanannya sejak hampir 2 minggu ini masih tetap sama. Dari rumah ia menaiki bus ke arah tempat kerjanya dulu. Melewati tempat kerjanya sebuah galeri pakaian yang kini berubah nama menjadi Pinky Store. Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri pertokoan sekitar, Ia sampai di ujung kompleks pertokoan dan masuk ke area taman kota yang sering dijadikan tempat berbagai acara. Seperti konser musik atau pameran. Taman ini dilengkapi oleh pepohonan yang sudah tinggi,maupun perdu yang dipangkas rapi, beserta kolam dengan air mancur yang tiap jam nya menampilkan permainan air, jembatan jembatan yang melintasi aliran air dari kolam air mancur. Tempat ini menjadi tempat ideal untuk bersantai. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. ia duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Menghirup udara segar pagi hari dalam dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Bunga warna warni musim panas tampak bermekaran menambah semarak suasana di tempat ini. suasana damai ini cukup menenangkan pikirannnya yang sedikit kalut saat ia melangkah keluar rumah tadi.

Setelah puas beristirahat, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalananya sembari sesekali menikmati dekorasi unik yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Sengaja ia mengukur jalan seraya merenungi nasibnya. Ia masih tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia belum terpikir ingin segera mencari pekerjaan baru. Ia ingin bertemu Jongin dahulu. Membicarakan rencana masa depan, barulah kemudian ia akan putuskan ingin mencari pekerjaan baru dimana. Sembari menyusun pikiran didalam kepalanya, tak terasa langkah Baekhyun sampai juga ke daerah kawasan Shopping Modern yang letaknya sekitar 30 menit berjalan kaki dari daerah tempat kerjanya tadi. Lagi lagi nia menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan jalan berkeliling kawasan itu. Rasanya ia sudah cukup banyak berjalan. Tapu waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Saatnya beristirahat makan siang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa malas jika ia berhenti beristirahat, karena pada saat beristirahat seperti itu, ia semakin merasakan kehampaan. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Jongin bisa nenghilang begitu saja. Apakah Jongin memang sengaja menghindarinya? Tetapi mengapa? Tak ada tanda tanda sedikitpun Jongin berniat lari darinya. Ataukah Baekhyun yang kurang peka?

Baekhyun mulai mencari tempat untuk makan siang. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah minimarket dengan tempat duduk didalam nya, ia berjalan kearah tempat makanan instan dan menemukan kimbap segitiga di rak paling atas. Ia mengambil 2 bungkus kimbab segitiga isi ikan tuna. Kimbap merupakan makanan paling enak dan paling murah di tempat ini. jadi sedikit banyaknya akan menghemat pengeluarannya bulan ini. Karena uang nya pun hanya tersisa beberapa puluh ribu won di dompetnya. Baru saja ia berniat memasukkan kimbap yang telah ia bayar ke dalam mulutnya, ia melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya berjalan didepan minimarket itu, melewati baekhyun yang sedang duduk didalam dan hanya di batasi oleh kaca transparan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Penglihatannya tidak salah. Itu adalah Kim Jongin! Kekasih yang ditunggu nya 3 hari lalu di Bandara Incheon! Ternyata ia ada disini! Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dan Jongin tidak sendiri, ia berjalan mesra dengan seorang lelaki 'cantik' yang mempunya proporsi tubuh hampir sama seperti Baekhyun. Dengan mata yang bulat, bibir yang merah dan bentuknya juga indah, lelaki itu cantik sepenuhnya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kurang ajar!" maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok lelaki setinggi kurang lebih 182 cm dan berkulit agak gelap itu. Lelaki itu terlihat menawan dalam setelan jas lengkap dengan dasinya. Rambutnya tampak baru saja dicukur rapi. Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Itu benar benar Jongin.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Bersama lelaki itu?"

Baekhyun mendadak merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Jongin telah tega membuat nya khawatir selama 3 hari ini, mengira ia kecelakaan pesawat, ternyata Jongin sudah berada di Seoul dan terlihat bahagia bersama orang lain. Apa arti semua ini?

"Jongin ... Awas kau Jongin! Berani beraninya kau menghianati aku!" ujar Baekhyun dalam hati. Perasaannya kacau seketika.

Apakah ada penjelasan lain dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya ini? Jongin dan lelaki itu memang tidak berangkulan, bahkan tidak bergandeng tangan, tapi merka saling menatap, tersenyum dan berbicara satu sama lain seperti sepasang kekasih. Tidak, rekan bisnis tidak akan saling memandang dengan cara seperti itu, Baekhyun yakin sekali ada hubungan spesial diantara keduanya.

"Jongin mengkhianati aku?" kata itu diulanginya lagi, kali ini ia ucapkan dengan suara berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu matanya menatap tajam kearah Jongin yang kini berjarak 10 meter darinya. Kemarahannya tiba tiba saja meluap

"Lelaki itu berani beraninya bermain dibelakangku? Setelah pengorbanan ku selama ini untuknya? Keterlaluan! Awas kau Kkamjong!" bisiknya lagi dengan nada geram.

Ia ingin sekali mendatangi Jongin saat ini juga, lalu menampar wajahnya. Hampir saja ia nekat benar benar melakukan itu saat kemudian ia ingat, itu hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, menghirup udara dalam dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Baekhyun mulai sedikit tenang, logika nya mulai berjalan lebih jernih. Sebuah rencana tiba tiba saja terbetik dibenaknya. Lebih baik ia pura pura belum melihat Jongin. Ia akan mendatangi Jongin seolah olah bertemu disini tanpa sengaja. Baekhyun ingin tahu bagaimana nanti reaksi Jongin jika mendadak melihatnya disini.

Terpaksa Baekhyun meninggalkan kimbap yang baru dimakannya sepotong. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jongin dan lelaki cantik itu yang tampaknya baru selesai makan siang. Mereka berdua melangkah perlahan sambil mengobrol akrab hingga masuk ke sebuah butik, SM Collections

"Ahh, apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana? Apakah Jongin akan membelikan lelaki itu pakain mahal? Keterlaluan! Hutangnya padaku banyak, dia malah ingin membelikan pakaian mewah kepada lelaki itu?" gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun ragu ingin masuk ke butik itu, Akhirnya ia memilih memunggu di luar. Bebarapa menit kemudian, Jongin keluar hanya sendirian! Dimana lelaki tadi? Baekhyun pun segera mencegat Jongin

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah!" ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba muncul didepan jongin.

Jongin segera menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut.

"Baek? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya jongin sedikit kikuk.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah 3 hari yang lalu kau harusnya muncul di bandara Incheon seperti janji mu padaku?" jawab Baekhyun, nada suara nya jelas menyindir.

" Aku...maaf, aku harusnya memberitahumu, aku ada transit di Jepang, karena kantor ku sedang ada meeting dengan koresponden asing di sana, dan aku pulang ke Korea esoknya dan di bandara Gimpo aku turun, aku juga lupa memberitahumu karena aku pulang bersama teman, kami smaa sama dari London, Aku harus langsung menemaninya di Seoul ini"

"Ahhh... teman?Apakah teman lelaki? Kalian bertemu dan berkenalan di London?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, jelas sekali ia tampak gugup.

"Aku melihat kalian tadi," kata Baekhyun

Kali ini bola mata Jongin behenti bergerak. Pandangan nya menuju satu titik, wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat berusaha tenang.

"Melihatku dengan siapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis

"Jangan mengelak lagi, Jongin-ah. Aku melihat mu tadi bersama lelaki lain, ia cukup cantik menurutku" Baekhyun berusaha tertawa walaupun ia tak berniat tertawa.

Jongin tak langsung mejawab. Ia masih memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang mulai tampak sedikit emosi

"Baek, aku akan jelaskan semuanya padamu. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk berbicara, Baek!"

"Memang sebaiknya begitu. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya"

Jongin melangkah cepat menuju jalan raya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang juga melangkah cepat. Jongin menghentikan taksi. Di dalam taksi, Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia enggan bertanya kepada Jongin hendak mengajaknya kemana. Yang jelas Baekhyun tahu, Jongin ingin membawa nya jauh dari lelaki yang bersamanya tadi. Taksi meluncur dan berhenti di sebuah restoran. Baekhyun memesan secangkir teh ginseng. Sepertinya ia perlu meminumnya untuk menenangkan emosinya. Ia masih mengunggu Jongin bicara sesuatu. Tapi Jongin malah sibuk memutar mutar gelas wine nya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali memperlakukanku seperti ini, Jongin? Apa salahku pada mu hingga kau berbuat sejahat ini? ucap Baekhyun akhitnya setelah ditunggu sekian lama Jongin tidak bicara juga.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu di bandara Incheon? Aku tak sabar ingin melihat wajahmu, tapi berjam jam kemudiaan kau tidak datang juga. Kau tidak memberi kabar, emailku tidak kau, nomor mu tidak kau aktifkan. Sampai kukira kau mati karena kecelakaan pesawat. Kau tau bagaimana cemas nya aku? Kenapa kau tega sekali membuat ku khawatir sementara kau sudah ada disini dan sedang bersenang senang dengan lelaki lain, bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan ku, Jongin?"

Ia tumpahkan segala kekesalannya selama beberapa hari ini. Jongin masih menunduk. Ia menghela nafas. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Ini semua benar benar diluar dugaanku" kata Jongin akhirnya setelah ia mengehla nafas panjang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang diluar dugaanmu?"

"Aku... aku bertemu dengannya di London. Awalanya kami hanya berteman sebagai sesama orang Korea yang sedang bertugas diluar negeri. Tentu saja aku ingat aku memilikimu di sini, Baek. Tapi cinta seringkali datang tak terduga. Tanpa kusadari tiba tiba saja aku jatuh cinta padanya" jawab Jongin perlahan.

Mendadak Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap tajam Jongin. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tampak marah sekali. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik baginya.

"HAH! Cinta datang tak terduga katamu? Ciih! Begitu mudahnya kau membenarkan perbuatanmu ini dengan alasan cinta? Kau benar benar brengsek, Kkamjong!" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara mulai terdengar keras.

Jongin tampak gusar menghadapi Baekhyun yang mulai emosi

"Kau sadar apa saja pengorbanan yang sudah kuberikan untukmu? Tujuh tahun, Jongon! TUJUH TAHUN! DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU LUPAKAN TUJUH TAHUN BERSAMAKU HANYA KARENA KAU PIKIR KAU JATUH CINTA PADA LELAKI LAIN LAGI?" ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan suara lebih keras dari tadi. Membuat pengunjung restoran lainnya menoleh kearah mereka.

Jongin mulai terlihat kesal melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang emosional.

"Byun Baekhyun! Duduklah! Semua orang melihat kita"

"Lalu kenapa? Biar saja semua orang tau kau laki laki brengsek! Pengkhianat!"

"Aku sudah bilang maaf, Baek! Aku juga tak menyangka bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain. Maafkan aku"

"Kau pikir cukup hanya dengan dengan kata maaf? Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Jongin! Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tau itu. Aku rela berkorban apa saja demi kau, tapi apa ini? mengapa begini balasan mu padaku?" ucap Baekhyun yang air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sementara Jongin terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apalagi.

"Jongin-ah, tolong katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tetap bersama ku?" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah mengiba, ia sudah tak waras lagi meminta kepada Jongin layaknya pengemis.

Jongin masih diam. Ia hanya memandang wajah Baekhyun sesekali seolah tanpa rasa belas kasihan.

"Mianhae, Baek. Aku tidak akan kembali bersama mu, jujur saja, sikap mu yang keras ini semakin menyakinkan aku, bahwa kita sudah tak cocok lagi, aku tahu, mungkin ini membuat mu kecewa dan sakit hati, tapi aku mohon kau memahami perasaanku"

Tangis Baekhyun semakin deras. Ia marah sekali. Saking marahnya ia sampai tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa marahnya. Jongin benar benar keterlaluan. Dengan mudahnya melupakan tujuh tahun kebersamaan mereka hanya karena ditugaskan selama 2 bulan di London. Keterlaluan!

"Apa hebatnya lelaki itu, Jongin? Apa yang telah diberikannya padamu yang tidak bisa aku berikan? Apakah pengorbananku selama ini tak cukup membuatmu hanya mencintai aku?" ucap baekhyun sembari terisak, mehanan emosi yang rasanya ingin meluap.

Tapi Jongin seakan sudah kehabisan kata kata untuk diucapkan. Ia hanya diam dan menunduukan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tega seklai kepadaku? Sebelum kau pergi ke London kau masih berjanji ingin menikahi, mengapa kau berubah pikiran secepat ini? apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuatmu begini, Jongin?"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Jangan membicarakan dia terus. Aku menyesal hubungan kita harus berakhir begini. Tetapi bukankah memang sebaiknya kita akhiri, daripada tetap kita paksakan tetapi hatiku tidak lagi padamu?"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hatiku? Hatiku masih padamu, Jongin. Selama tujuh tahun ini aku setia padamu, dan kau balas kesetiaanku ini dengan penghianatan"

"Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, Baek. Aku tidak mungkin pura pua masih mencintai mu. Itu hanya akan berdampak kepada mu. Kau yang akan semakin terluka."

"Mungkin perasaan mu pada lelaki itu hanya perasaan sesaat saja, Jongin-ah. Cobalah kau pikir pikir dulu. Mungkin saja besok kau mencintaiku lagi."

Jongin memnadang iba wajah Baekhyun yang masih bersimbah air mata.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa, hutangmu padaku banyak. Kau sering meminjam uang jika kau kehabisan uang untuk membayar kuliah, atau makan,atau sewa kosmu."

"Apakah semua kebaikanmu padaku dulu kau hitung sebagai hutang? Benarkah Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku berikan semua yang kau minta karena aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Dan ternyata itu semua tak ada gunanya."

"Sekali lagi mafkan aku, Baek. Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa. Kau boleh menyebutku lelaki brengsek, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Semua ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Cobalah kau lupkan aku."

Kini berganti Baekhyun yang tak tahu ingin bicara apa, lelaki mungil itu hanya bisa termenung, kata kata Jongin terasa menyakitkan baginya. Saat itu ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Setelah melihat nama di layar ponselnya, Jongin buru buru mengangkatnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Oh, sayang? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah bahagia Jongin itu dengan rasa kesal, marah, sakit hati, bercampur benci...

"Baekhyun, aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal." Ucap Jongin, lalu buru buru bangkit dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Kkamjong SIALAN!" ujarnya tertahan.

Ia segera menghapus airmatanya. Lelaki brengsek seperti Jongin sungguh tak pantas ia tangisi. Wakti baru saja menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Ia tak tahu akan pergi kemana lagi untuk menghibur hatinya yang terluka ini. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan menghabiskan waktu ke pasar tradisional di pinggiran Seoul. Dengan menaiki bus ia pergi ke pasar tradisional itu. Begitu keluar dari dalam bus ia langsung disambut suasana pasar yang ramai dan sesak. Baekhyun berharap riuhnya pasar akan menghapuskan rasa sepi dan hampa dihatinya. Ia hanya berjalan jalan menyusuri pasar itu sambil sesekali mendatangi kios yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi sialnya, berjalan jalan disini malah mengingatkan Baekhyun akan masa lalu bersama Jongin. Dahulu Jongin hanya mahasiswa pas pas an dari kota kecil yang datang ke Seoul untuk belajar. Ia hanya mampu berbelanja di pasar tradisional ini.

Baekhyun mendatangi kios makanan khas korea, ada odeng yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Jongin, juga kue beras yang selalu mereka beli ketika ke pasar. Tak sadar Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Entahlah apakah Jongin masih mau menyantap makanan ini. Baekhyun baru sadar, Jongin memang sudah berubah. Ia kini terlihat bukan lagi mahasiswa pas pasan seperti saat bersamanya dulu. Jongin sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal, SM GROUP. Gajinya pasti besar sekali. Karena itu seleranya akan pasangan pun berubah. Jongin sekarang lebih memilih orang yang berkelas seperti lelaki yang Baekhyun lihat tadi.

Baekhyun membeli beberapa tusuk odeng, menyantapnya perlahan sambil meratapi nasibnya yang malang ini. Harusnya ia sadar, Jongin sudah berubah sejak bekerja untuk SM GROUP. Ah, mengapa Baekhyun baru sadar sekarang?

Baekhyun memutuskan menginggalkan pasar. Pasar itu tidak bisa menghiburnya, malah membuatnya teringat kenangan pahit masa lalu. Ia melanjutkan perjalannya ke taman yang tadi pagi telah ia kunjungi. Tapi suasana pagi hari dengan di sore hari tentu saja berbeda. Menjelang malam, suasana taman itu justru makin semarak. Banyak yang sengaja datang ke taman ini sepulang kerja untuk menikmati suasana romantis.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan patah hati. Maka ia puntak tahu bagaimna cara mengobati rasa sakit hati ini dan melampiaskan marahnya. Sepanjang hari ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktu memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Semua berjalan, biasa biasa saja. Seolah hidup orang lain berjalan lancar, hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang merasakan hidupnya hancur.

Saat ia memandang hampa lapangan luas di depannya, disalah satu sudut lapangan Baekhyun melihat sekumpulan anak anak sedang berkermunan mengelilingi seorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berwajah menarik. Anak anak itu seperti memperebutkan sesuatu. Dan laki laki itu dengan sabar seperti menjelaskan sesuatu kepada anak anak itu, hingga anak anak itu menjadi tertib dan duduk rapi mengelilinya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa terhibur dengan keseluruhan adegan itu. Betapa indahnya dilihat dari kejauhan sosok lelaki itu dinaungi lampu lampu taman yang temaram.


	2. Chapter 2

Saranghae By Sattria Ananta

Sedikit cerita mengenai ff ini, jadi ff ini sebenarnya remake dari novel singkat coretan tangan aku kalau lagi gak ada kerjaan disekolah atau dirumah, latar sebenarnya juga Indonesia dan daerah Pekanbaru Riau. Sengaja aku ubah menjadi ke Korea an dikit (melalui sedikit riset di mbah google) supaya nyambung sama kisah cinta Chanbaek. Konflik nya juga sebenarnya cinta silang segiempat antara dua pasangan cewek cowok, jadi mungkin agak aneh di masukin ke chanbaek dan kaisoo . Ini juga bukan cerita naena, Cuma romance aja. Jadi bagi yang ngarep ada naena nya maaf karena author belum mahir dalam hal per-naena-an.

Buat chap sebelumnya juga maafkeun typo dimana mana, story inform yang tidak tercantum, dan kesalahan absurd lainnya.

Saranghae

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

And other cast yang bakal nongol di dalam sebagai cameo.

Warning : Typo everywhere, Indonesian Sinetron Style.

CHAPTER 2 : SERENDIPITY

Park Chanyeol memandangi anak anak asuhnya yang sedang sibuk membaca dan menghafal skenario drama yang baru dibuatnya semalam. Hari ini ia hanya ingin anak anak itu membaca dan memahami dulu lembar skenario yang telah ia bagikan satu persatu. Tapi antusias anak anak itu diluar dugaannya, mereka berebut ingin memerankan Karakter Pangeran Wang So, tak ada yang mau menjadi putri Hae Soo.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika tak ada yang mau menjadi putri? Tak mungkin pangeran tanpa putri, kan?" tanya chanyeol pada anak anak itu.

"Karena putri Hae Soo jelek..." jawab seorang anak

Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

"Tapi dia putri yang baik hati," sahutnya.

"Mengapa putrinya dibuat jelek, Saem?" tanya anak yang lain.

"Karena dia akan memberi pelajaran kehidupan bagi pangeran Wang So, kecantikan hati lebih berarti daripada kecantikan fisik. Kalian baca dulu skenario drama terbaru kita itu baik baik. Besok, barulah Saem menentukan siapa yang menjadi pangeran, siapa yang menjadi putri, perdana menteri, pelayan istana, dan lain lain. Dan kalian tidak boleh menolak peran yang sudah kutetapkan." Kata Chanyeol menutup latihan hari itu.

Pelatihan drama sederhana untuk anak anak itu adalah ide Chanyeol. Ia melakukannya sukarela tanpa memungut bayaran. Ini memang pelatihan khusus untuk anak anak yang orang tuanya kurang mampu. Dua kali seminggu, mereka berlatih di taman kota. Bagi Chanyeol, mengenalkan akting untuk anak anak itu memberinya kebahagiaan tersendiri.

"Anak anak itu harus sudah memiliki suatu keahlian sejak dini. Aku tidak memaksa mereka harus ikut. Ini hanya untuk anak anak yang suka belajar akting" jawab Chanyeol saat Yixing sahabatnya menanyakan rencananya ini. Yixing adalah rekannya yang berasal dari China saat mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa jurusan drama di K-ARTS (Korean National Univercity of Arts)

"Kemana Park Yoora?" tanya Chanyeol ditujukan kepada sekumpulan anak berjumlah sepuluh orang itu. Ia baru sadar Yoora, salah satu anak didiknya itu tak tampa hari ini.

"Kudengar dari bibinya, dia sakit lagi, Saem." Jawab salah satu anak yang dekat dengan Yoora.

" Dia sakit lagi? Sakit apalagi sekarang?"

"Katanya masih perutnya yang sakit..." jawab anak itu lagi.

Chanyeol tertegun. Besok ia harus menjenguk anak itu. Chanyeol sangat peduli pada Yoora. Ia merasa iba pada anak itu. Di usia nya yang baru sebelas tahun, ia sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibunya. Yoora tinggal bersama bibinya yang hidupnya sudah cukup disulitkan dengan mengasuh empat orang anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kalian pulang. Ingat, langusng pulang ya? Jangan mampir kemana mana," pesan Chanyeol pada anak anak asuhnya.

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang sendiri. Yixing yang kadang ikut membantunya mengajari anak anak ini ilmu berakting, hari ini berhalangan ikut.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Menikmati suasana malam yang romantis. Malam ini ia memilih makan malam ramyeon di sebuah warung makan pinggir jalan. Ia tidak memesan soju. Sudah lama ia menghindari minum soju. Chanyeol sedikit trauma dengan minuman yang mengandung alkohol. Bahkan di musim dingin sekali pun, ia tak berani meminum soju walau sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Dasar pecundang brengsek!"

Makian keras itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki mungil berambut tebal berwarna pirang duduk di meja disebelah kanan nya. Lelaki itu tampaknya minum soju terlalu banyak. Ada 4 botol soju yang isinya sudah ludes di atas meja. Segera setelah makian itu keluar dari mulutnya, lelaki yang memiliki tinggi di bawah rata rata lelaki korea itu menghantam wajahnya sendiri ke meja tempat ia makan. Ia kelihatan sangat depresi. Apa yang terjadi pada lelaki mirip perempuan ini? pikir Chanyeol. Tapi ia tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya merasa kasihan terhadap orang yang mabuk untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Segera setelah menghabiskan makananya, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia ingin segera pulang. Ada skenario drama baru yang harus diselesaikannya. Ia sedang berdiri di halte menunggu bus saat seorang lelaki berjalan sempoyongan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ah, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, Anyyeonghaseyo." sapa lelaki itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai sopan santun.

"Ah, benar... kita tadi makan ditempat yang sama ya? Uh, kepalaku pusing sekali padahal aku hanya minum beberapa teguk soju," lanjut lelaki itu.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia maklum dengan keadaan lelaki itu. Seorang yang terlalu banyak minum, memang cenderung menjadi lebih banyak bicara meracau.

"Hari ini benar benar hari paling sial! Diputusin pacar saat menganggur. Pacar sialaaaaan! Penghianat!" teriak lelaki itu.

Berdirinya semakin sempoyongan. Chanyeol melirik sekilas, memandang kasihan pada lelaki cantik disampingnya yang sedang putus asa itu. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan jelek walaupun sedang mabuk, ada sedikit getaran ketertarikan Chanyeol pada orang ini, wajahnya yang sedang mabuk masih tetap cantik tanpa polesan apapun. Ahh lelaki ini begitu Yeoppo (Cantik). Tapi ia tak ingin terlibat masalah lain maupun membantu masalah orang ini atau apapun. Masalahnya sendiri tidak sedikit. Untuk apa peduli dengan orang mabuk yang membuat keributan menjelang tengah malam seperti ini? Pikirnya selanjutnya.

Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak ingin galau sendirian. Tampak sekali ia butuh seseorang untuk mencurahkan segala uneg uneg nya. Tiba tiba saja lelaki bersurai pirang yang sedang mabuk berat itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol, lalu memgang erat lengan kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut, berusaha menghindar tetapi terlambat.

"Coba bayangkan, kekasihmu selama tujuh tahun, yang sangat kau cintai, dan telah banyak kau berkorban untuknya. Begitu ia sukses, kau berharap ia menikahimu, tapi bukan cincin lamaran yang kau terima, ia justru memutuskanmu! Bayangkan, bagaimana rasanya?"

Chanyeol tak menyahut. Ia biarkan lelaki itu mencurahkan perasaannya. Ia hanya melihat ke arah bus yang tak kunjung datang. Memabukkan diri lalu bercerita ke semua orang tentang permasalahan hidupnya itu masih lebih baikdaripada ia putus asa lalu bunuh diri. Apalagi angka pelaku bunuh diri di negeri ini semakin meningkat.

Lelaki mungil yang sedang mabuk itu tiba tiba memuntahkan isi lambungnya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Aakhh!" teriak Chanyeol, lalu segera mejauhi lelaki tak di kenalnya itu.

Ia bersihkan jaketnya dengan sapu tangan. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin peduli. Tapi ini sudah malam. Dan lelaki meyebalkan itu tampak begitu malang (dan menggoda). Chanyeol bukan pria tanpa hati meninggalkan seorang lelaki yang terbilang cantik dan cukup menggoda itu terlantar di pinggir jalan.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya seraya mendekat kepada pemilik surai pirang itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang," ucap Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mendongak dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau sungguh ingin mengantar ku pulang? Ah, sungguh? Apakah kau yakin tidak akan berakhir mencabuli ku seperti yang sudah dilakukan orang lain kepada ku?" ceracau yang keluar dari bibir yang tampak memerah mengkilat karena pantulan cahaya lampu.

Chanyeol tertegun. Apa benar ia sering mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh dari orang orang yang tergoda kecantikan pria itu. Kenapa kau terus berakhir mabuk kalau tak ingin mendapat perlakuan buruk? Pikir Chanyeol. Namun tampaknya dia tak ingat dimana dirinya sendiri tinggal. Chanyeol terpaksa mencari dompet lelaki itu dikantong belakang celananya, tepat di pantatnya, tapi...

"Plaaakk!"

Sebuah pukulan telak di kepalanya mengejutkannya.

"Ah, benarkan! Kau mau mencabuliku, iyakan? Pura pura baik tertnyata kau orang cabul juga, dasar semua orang dimana mana sama saja!"

"Aduhh, aku hanya ingin mengambil dompetmu..."

"Oh jadi kau pencopet ya, bukan hanya orang cabul tapi juga pencopet!"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar teriakan lelaki itu. Untung saja tempat itu sudah sepi. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Gawat sekali jika memang ada orang lain yang mendegar dan mengira ia benar benar orang cabul dan pencopet.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kartu ID mu! Karena kau tak ingat dimana kau tinggal, aku harus melihat alamat di kartu ID mu!" jawab Chanyeol mulai sedikit kesal.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tak peduli saja dengan orang mabuk ini. tinggalkan saja ia disana. Tak perlu merepotkan diri. Dia pasti bisa menangani dirinya sendiri. Toh ia juga laki laki. Tiba tiba saja lelaki itu merosot jatuh. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol bukanlah pria tanpa hati. Mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan seorang lelaki mungil berwajah layaknya wanita tergeletak seperti itu di pinggir jalan.

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri lelaki itu. Ia menunduk untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar benar mabuk parah. Ia bilang hanya minum beberapa teguk soju? Tapi bisa semabuk ini? Ia tak bergerak namun masih bernafas teratur. Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sebuah dompet yang ia rasa mirip dengan dompet wanita di kantong belakang lelaki itu. Ahh lelaki ini memang benar benar feminim. Segera Chanyeol membuka dompet tersebut dan menarik kartu ID. Tertera alamatnya yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Chanyeol menyetop taksi dan membawa lelaki itu ke alamat yang tertera di kartu identitasnya.

"Hm, Byun Baekhyun .. dua puluh lima tahun? Kau tidak setua itu untuk merasa depresi karena pacarmu memutuskanmu kurasa... benar benar orang yang putus asa, malam malam mabuk sendirian..." gumam Chanyeol saat membaca kartu identitasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol sampai di alamat yang dituju. Sebuah rumah susun sederhana berlantai lima. Disalah satu ruangan di rumah susun itulah tempat ia tinggal. Susah payah Chanyeol membawa lelaki itu keluar dari taksi. Ia kembali melihat alamat lengkap lelaki itu yang tertera di kartu identitasnya. Lantai lima!.

" Sial mengapa orang ini memilih tinggal di tempat yang tertinggi? Apakah Tidak ada lift disini? Sepertinya tidak. Berarti aku harus lewat tangga." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Chanyeol meninggalkan orang ini begitu saja dibawah sini. Tetapi sudah menjadi prinsip hidupnya untuk selalu menolong orang lain hingga tuntas. Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus menggendongnya susah payah menaiki tangga yang ia rasa tak ada akhirnya itu. Bukan hal yang mudah menggendong lelaki dewasa yang sedang mabuk menaiki tangga. "Kenapa lelaki semungil ini bisa berat sekali?" pikir Chanyeol. Tiap kali ia mencapai masing masing lantai ia berhenti sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya setapak demi setapak.

"Akhirnya lantai lima!"seru Chanyeol.

Ia mencari nomor ruangan yang dijadikan rumah lelaki itu seperti yang tertulis di kartu identitasnya. Dan lagi lagi ia seperti merasakan kesialan karena rumah lelaki itu terletak paling ujung , jauh dari tangga. "Kesalahan macam apa yang aku buat di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya sehingga aku menerima hukuman seperti ini, Dewaa!" serunya.

"Hei, bangunlah! Ini rumahmu kan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menurunkan tubuh lelaki itu dari punggungnya, lalu ia menepuk pipi berisi dan lembut lelaki itu sedikit keras.

Tapi lelaki itu tak bereaksi. Ia tak bergerak namun nafasnya masih teratur.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, bangunlah. Aiisshh, berapa banyak sih yang kau minum sampai kau semabuk ini?"

Chanyeol baru saja mau mengetuk pintu, ketika tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka memunculkan wajah seorang perempuan setengah baya yang memasang wajah tampak galak.

"YAKK! SIAPA KAU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?" Teriak perempuan itu dengan suara memekakkan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol memnjawab, tiba tiba menyembul wajah lain dari balik pintu. Wajah lelaki yang mirip Baekhyun juga, tetapi terlihat jauh lebih muda.

"Siapa kau, kau bukan Jongin, kan? Eomma dia bukan Jongin!" teriak anak itu.

Chanyeol kebingungan, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Siapa Jongin? Pikirnya. Lalu ia kembali memandangi orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang belum kunjung bangun itu. Keterlaluan!

"Oh anakku apa yang terjadi?" sedu wanita paruh baya itu. Ia mencoba mendirikan anak lelaki cantiknya itu, tetapi karena ia tak cukup kuat memegangnya, Baekhyun pun jatuh, kepalanya terbentur pintu.

"AWW!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ha, barulah kau bangun sekarang!" seru Chanyeol, dalam hati tentunya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan anak ibu pulang. Aku menemukannya tergeletak pinsan dijalan". Kata Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau yang mengantarnya pulang? Kenapa bukan Jongin?" tanya ibu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Lagi lagi Jongin, siapa lelaki itu? Manalah ia tahu kenapa bukan Jongin yang mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Malam ini benar benar aneh. Maksud baiknya mengantar lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun yang tak dikenalnya itu pulang tak dihargai sedikitpun. Bukannya mendapat ucapan terima kasih, ia malah dimaki maki.

"Jongin sudah mati, eomma.." ucap Baekhyun yang tampaknya sudah mulai sadar tapi masih setengah mabuk.

"Apa? Jongin mati? Kau bicara serius, Baekhyunnie?" tanya ibunya tak percaya.

"Chanyeol merasa kehadirannya disitu sudah tak diperlukan lagi. Ia pun berniat beranjak pergi.

"Maaf, saya permisi," ucapnya.

Ibu Baekhyun hanya mencibir, masih saja menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Baekhyun tiba tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kamsahamnida, telah menolongku malam ini!" ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum aneh dengan wajah masih setengah mabuk.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Lalu segera melangkah pergi. Kenapa menolong orang lain itu tidak mudah.

"KARTU ID-KU! DIMANA KARTU ID-KU?" Teriak Baekhyun panik.

Suara melengking Baekhyun memecah keheningan dirumah keluarga Byun pagi ini. Byun Taehyung (sering meyuruh orang memanggilnya V) hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak tahu.

"Mungkin pria yang semalam bersama hyung yang mengambilnya," ucap Taehyung sekenanya.

Ingatan Baekhyun kembali kepada sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap, berwajah menarik semalam. Ya , ia ingat lelaki itu pernah memegang pantatnya untuk mengambil dompetnya.

"Hyung ada hubungan apa dengan pria semalam itu? Dia tampan menurut ku, jauh daripada Jongin-hyung yang hitam dan juga miskin" Taehyung bicara sembarangan,

"YAAK, Dia tidak punya hubungan apa apa dengan ku! Dia hanya mengantarku pulang, tau! Jika bukan karena dia, aku pasti sudah terlantar dipinggir jalan dengan baju yang entah kemana" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada marah kepada Taehyung yang memang suka bicara seenaknya itu.

"Memangnya kemana Jongin-hyung? Apa benar seperti yang hyung bilang semalam Jongin-hyung sudah mati? Itukah sebabnya hyung terlihat begitu putus asa dan minum sampai mabuk? Hm, Jongin-hyung mati...berarti hyung tak jadi menikah dengannya? Ahh, kasihan sekali kau hyung.. sia sia pacaran selama 7 tahun, akhirnya tak jadi menikah," cerocos Byun Taehyung lagi.

Baekhyun hanya melongos mendengar ocehan adiknya itu, tak bisa dipungkiri adiknya punya mulut yang tajam, sama sepertinya dan ibunya.

"Jongin belum mati,tapi sudah kuanggap mati!" ujar baekhyun dengan nada suara kesal.

"Ha... hyung pasti diputusin ya?" tanya Taehyung setengah meledak.

"Sudah! Kau jangan bicara lagi. Cepat mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. Aku butuh kartu ID-ku sekarang. Aku harus melamar kerja."

"Apa? Melamar kerja? Memangnya kenapa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Taehyung heran, pandangannya mulai curiga.

Baekhyun segera menyadari ia kelepasan bicara. Segera ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aish, anak nakal! Sudah dibilang cepat mandi! Ayo cepat, nanti kau terlambat berangkat ke sekolah!" sahut Baekhyun tegas sambil mengusir Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun masih mencari cari kartu ID-nya. Seluruh isi dompetnya sudah ia periksa. Sampai ke baju yang ia pakai tadi malam. Tetapi tidak ditemukannya juga.

"Pasti lelaki itu yang mengambilnya. Ah, menyusahkan aku saja. Sekarang dimana aku harus mencarinya.?" Gerutu Baekhyun setelah lelah berkeliling dunia mencari kartu identitasnya.

Ia harus menemukan lelaki yang telah membawanya pulang semalam. Tetapi dimana harus ia cari? Ia tak tahu tempat tinggal lelaki itu. Bahkan namanya pun ia tak tahu. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat ingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Ia bertemu lelaki itu di halte bis dikawasan taman kota. Nanti sore ia akan ketempat itu lagi, berharap bertemu dengan yang semalam mengantarnya pulang itu. Rencananya hari ini ia kan menghabiskan waktu untuk memata matai pacar baru Jongin. Terakhir Baekhyun melihatnya, perempuan itu masuk butik SM Collections dikawasan pertokoan modern dan tidak keluar lagi. Baekhyun menduga ia bekerja di butik itu.

Baekhyun merebhakan lagi tubuhnya yang masih terasa penat. Hari ini ia ingin tidur agak lama. Kepalanya masih masih sedikit pusing akibat mabuk semalam. Untungnya ibunya sejak pagi pagi pergi ke Busan mengunjungi neneknya. Sehingga tak akan ada yang cerewet melihatnya tidak berangkat kerja hari ini.

"Ah, hyung benar benar tidak bekerja?" tanya Taehyung yang tiba tiba masuk lagi ke kamar Baekhyun, tapi kali ini sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah.

Baekhyun tak beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya yang nyaman.

"Aku pusing, biarlah hari ini aku izin dulu," sahut Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, asal jangan ternyata hyung dipecat dari pekerjaan. Oh, sungguh malang hyung ku, sudah diputusin pacar ditambah dipecat pula.." kata Taehyung sambil nyengir lebar memamerkan wajah anehnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mendelik kearah Taehyung.

"Aishh, sudah jangan cerewet kamu. Berangkat sana, nanti terlambat!"

Taehyung masih nyengir lebar lalu segera pergi. Baekhyun meghela nafas panjang. Sesungguhnya yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung barusan benar. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Dicampakkan pacar sekaligus dipecat dari pekerjaan. Apakah ada nasi yag lebih malang dari ini?

Siang ini Baekhyun sudah mengamati butik SM Collections dari kejauhan. Ia yakin sebentar lagi akan melihat lelaki yang kemarin masuk kebutik itu bersama Jongin. Ini saat jam makan siang. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian tampak perempuan itu berjalan keluar sendiri. Mana Jongin? Mengapa Jongin tidak menjemput pacar barunya itu?.

Diam diam Baekhyun mengikuti langkah lelaki itu dari jarak yang cukup aman. Hingga melihatnya masuk ke sebuah cafe. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin muncul dan hendak masuk ke kafe itu. Baekhyun melangkah cepat cepat menyusul Jongin, lalu secara tiba tiba mengapit lengan kanan Jongin. Jongin menoleh cepat dan memasang wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" tegurnya dengan suara kesal yang sedikit ditahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah marah, Jongin-ah. Tersenyumlah. Jangan sampai pacar barumu curiga melihat kita," sahut Baekhyun santai.

"Siapa yang tidak curiga melihatmu tau tau muncul menggandengku!" Jongin masih menahan nada tinggi suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa pacar barumu. Kelihatannya dia memang cantik. Tapi apakah dia lebih baik dariku? Kita lihat saja nanti! Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Setelah tujuh tahun aku berkorban untukmu?" ucap Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum.

Lalu ia menatap kedepan, kearah lelaki yang sudah duduk disebuah kursi dan memandangi Jongin dan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi heran.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku boleh bergabung, kan?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Maaf sebelumnya kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan para readers semua, aku memang agak buntu mau bikin Baekhyun nya gimana pas ketemu Chanyeol, dan terjadilah adegan diatas, terinspirasi dari kdrama yang sering ditonton. Oo iya di chap 1 aku bikin Baek punya adik perempuan kok di chap ini adiknya malah si Taehyung? Itu juga karena aku gak bisa mikir siapa lagi yang cabe nya sama kayak Baek, setelah baca ff yang lain (aku lupa judulnya, maafkeun aku) aku ngerasa Tae yang paling cocok, jadi aku ubah jenis kelaminnya dengan mudah. Hahaha (ketawa jahat)

Terus maafin ke absurd an baekhyun yang feminin maksimal, kan aku udah bilang ini ni remake dari novel pasangan cewek cowok, jadi aku susah ngubah imej nya takut ceritanya gak dapet.

Terakhir aku berterima kasih kepada readers yang sempat meriview buat ngasih semangat aku, aku seneng banget, karena ini debut jadi author/jagga. Pokoknya Kamsahamnida. Jadwal update 2 kali seminggu ya, doain aja aku lancar nulisnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Saranghae

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

And other cast yang bakal nongol di dalam sebagai cameo.

Warning : Typo everywhere, Indonesian Sinetron Style.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

CHAPTER 3 : DEVIL AND ANGEL

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku boleh bergabung, kan?" sapa Baekhyun."Kebetulan aku sedang berkeliling mencari pekerjaan disekitar sini, aku bertemu Jongin. Kenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun. Saudara sepupu Kim Jongin," ujarnya ketika dia sudah berdiri didepan meja lelaki tersebut.

Lalu sebelum dipersilahkan, Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi didepan lelaki itu dan langsung duduk. Lelaki bermata bulat nan tajam itu tampak sedikit terkejut, namun sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo, senang bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Ahh, benarkah kalian saudara sepupu? Tapi nama keluarga kalian berbeda ya?" sahut lelaki yang mengaku bernama Do Kyungsoo itu dengan suara halus dan sopan.

"Ahh, itu karena kami saudara dari pihak ibu," ucap Baekhyun, otaknya langsung saja menemukan cara untuk melanjutkan kebohongannya.

Jongin hanya diam. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, tetapi sesekali melirik cemas kearah Baekhyun.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau cari, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ah, jangan menyebutku formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Entahlah pekerjaan apa yang cocok buatku. Aku tak menyelesaikan kuliahku di jurusan akuntansi. Hanya sempat kuliah sampai semester dua, sehingga agak sulit bagiku untuk mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Baekhyun masih melanjutkan kebohongannya yang tak sepenuhnya bohong juga. Memang benar ia tak menyelesaikan kuliahnya di jurusan akuntansi karena ia tiba tiba pindah haluan menuju jurusan fashion design yang diidam-idamkannya sejak SMA, dan kebetulan kala itu salah satu universitas memberikan beasiswa penuh bagi mahasiswa jurusan fashion design.

Jongin sedikit berdehem mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu.

"Maafkan sepupuku ini, Kyungsoo. Ia memang sering kali sedikit lancang. Aku juga kaget bertemu dengannya disini. Lalu ia memaksa untuk ikut. Maaf jika kau merasa terganggu, Soo," kata Jongin mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia sungguh khawatir Baekhyun akan bertindak lebih jauh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ah, gwenchana. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan sepupumu, Kai. Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku sudah mengenal Baekhyun," sahut Kyungsoo, masih saja bersikap sopan.

 _"Kai? Itu pasti nama Inggris Jongin. Ciih, baru dua bulan saja dia di London sudah memakai nama yang tidak tidak"_ pikir Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun tak tahan melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang sok sopan, ramah dan baik hati itu. Semakin mengaduk-aduk perasaanya. Apakah benar lelaki itu sempurna seperti yang diperlihatkannya? Pasti dia punya kelemahan.

"Jongin memang orang yang terlalu serius, tak bisa diajak bercanda sedikit. Maaf jika saya keterlaluan, Kyungsoo-ssi," kata Baekhyun meniru sikap santun Kyungsoo.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apakah kamu berpacaran dengan Jongin? Ah, Jongin belum pernah cerita kalau punya pacar baru," tanya Baekhyun masih dengan senyum.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin, lalu tersenyum dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Kai masih dalam masa PDKT. Tapi memang tak menutup kemungkinan hubungan kami akan lebih dari ini. semakin lama kami merasa cocok satu sama lain. Kami bertemu dalam perjalan bisnis ke London. Pertemuan yang sangat kebetulan. Padahal kami tidak berada pada perusahaan yang sama. Mungkin memang kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Bahkan dipesawat kami mendapat kursi yang berdampingan." Jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Jongin hanya berdehem dan melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Hatinya panas bukan main. Tapi ia tutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dengan tersenyum lebar dan pura pura tampak gembira.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Benar benar sudah seperti ditakdirkan bertemu. Sungguh sangat romantis," komentar Baekhyun , lalu tertawa tipis.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, ia tampak sungguh senang.

"Oya, mengenai pekerjaan, jika kau mau, kau bisa melamar kerja dibutik kami, Baekhyun. Kebetulan bulan ini butik kami sedang mencari pegawai baru sebagai pelayan toko. Walaupun butik kami ini adalah cabang, ini adalah butik SM Collection yang terbesar di Seoul. Sehingga diperlukan tambahan pegawai. Memang bukan jabatan hebat, tapi pelayan toko adalah salah satu jabatan penting yang menjadi ujung tombak imej pelayanan butik kami kepada pelanggan," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sedikit membelalak saking terkejutnya, ia tak menduga akan mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu. Jongin juga sangat terkejut kemudian tampak cemas.

"Sebaiknya tidak," sergah Jongin cepat.

"Wah, sungguh kebetulan sekali. Tentu saja aku mau, jadi pelayan toko juga bagus. Yang penting pekerjaan halal," ucap Baekhyun berbarengan dengan ucapan Jongin tadi.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu sebaiknya tidak, Mr. Kim? Tidak apa! Bukankah ini tawaran yang bagus sekali buatku? Siapa tau kita nanti bisa sering bertemu," kata Baekhyun, lalu kembali tersenyum puas.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Baekhyun, tampak jelas menahan geram.

"Maksudku, rumahmu terlalu jauh dari sini, kan?" ujar Jongin memberi alasan.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku kan tinggal di Seoul juga. Selama masih di Seoul, tak ada jarak yang terlalu jauh. Toh, Seoul hanya kota kecil bagiku. Aku bisa naik kereta Subway atau bis. Lagipula aku senang nanti bisa bertemu Kyungsoo," jawab Baekhyun, ia tersenyum senang, menyiratkan kemenangan satu poin dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin hanya membuang pandang dari Baekhyun menahan kesal yang amat sangat.

"Kalau begitu, besok hari senin pukul 9 pagi datanglah ke kantor pusat SM Collection di distrik Gangnam. Ini alamatnya," kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan selembar kartu namanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membaca tulisan yang tertera di kartu nama itu. Do Kyungsoo, Fashion Designer, SM Collection Boutiqe. Huh, keren sekali. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Tapi saat ini ia sedang berakting menjadi penjilat. Ia ingin menyimpan kartunya dulu sebagai Fashion Designer juga. Baekhyun bertekad ingin menjadi musuh dalam selimut bagi Kyungsoo.

"Wah, Fashion Designer. Keren sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Sekilas ia melihat senyum sinis Jongin. Tapi Baekhyun justru semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

Tak lama, ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ia segera menerimanya.

"Oh, Mianhaeyo, Baekhyun. Sudah hampir pukul 1. Aku harus kembali kebutik. Senang sekali sudah bertemu denganmu. Kutunggu hari senin ya," kata Kyungsoo sambil bangkit berdiri.

Baekhyun dan Jongin ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Kuantar kau sampai butik, Kyungsoo-ya." Ajak Jongin. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan, Baekhyun." Katanya sambil melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku memang bermaksud bertemu seseorang didekat sini. Sudah janjian jam dua nanti. Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Aku pasti akan datang hari senin,"

Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendahuluinya berjalan keluar kafe. Ia sendiri tidak benar benar pergi dari sekitar kafe. Ia masih mengawasi butik SM Collection dari kejauhan. Sudah pukul satu lewat lima belas menit. Jongin masih belum keluar dari SM Collection.

 _"Aih, Kkamjong berengsek itu benar benar kepincut dengan lelaki sok sopan itu, hingga rela masih dibutik itu setelah lewat jam istirahat? Memangnya ia tak takut ditegur bosnya?"_ batin Baekhyun, masih saja ia kesal jika ingat sosok dan perilaku Kyungsoo yang jelas sok jaga imej itu.

Tiba tiba saja ponselnya berdering, dan ternyata Jongin yang meneleponnya

"Yeobseyo, ada apa lagi?" sapa Baekhyun sedikit tak peduli.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tahu kau masih menunggu disekitar butik SM, kan? Sahut Jongin.

"Baik, siapa takut..." jawab Baekhyun menahan kesal.

Tak lama Jongin muncul, lalu mengajak Baekhyun berjalan ke salah satu cafe sekitar butik SM.

"Baek, aku tahu rencanamu. Aku minta tidak kau lanjutkan. Jika ku masih marah,marah saja padaku, tak perlu kau lampiaskan juga pada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak salah." kata Jongin.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam. Ia marah sekali. Tapi ia masih berusaha menahan emosinya. Baekhyun benci melihat Jongin begitu menjaga dan melindungi kyungsoo. Membuatnya sungguh sakit hati. Jongin sangat peduli pada Kyungsoo, tapi sama sekali tak peduli padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku punya rencana apa?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar setengah emosi.

"Untuk apa kau mengambil pekerjaan di butik SM? Sebagai pelayan toko pula? Kau kan sudah punya pekerjaan sebagai Fashion Designer juga. Kau pasti punya maksud tertentu hingga sengaja mengambil pekerjaan itu."

"Kau... Jongin, jangan sok tahu! Karena kau tak tahu apa apa dan tak berniat tahu. Aku memang sungguh sungguh sedang mencari pekerjaan. Kau tidak tahukan, kalau 2 minggu lalu aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku? Ya, silahkan mentertawaiku, Jongin. Nasibku memang malang, dicampakkan oleh tempat kerjaku, sekaligus dicampakkan juga oleh kekasihku! Apa kau puas sekarang?"

Jongin tampak terkejut. Dia baru tahu Baekhyun sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Tapi ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kalau aku menerima pekerjaan itu salah satunya karena aku memang butuh uang. Alasan lainnya adalah karena aku ingin membalasmu, Jongin. Aku tak akan membiarkan hidupmu tenang setelah kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja. Aku akan membuatmu selalu cemas. Cemas dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Kyungsoo," lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam mata Jongin.

"Baek, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Dulu kau tidak begini..." sahut Jongin.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Jongin. Apa kau tak sadar juga? Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas denganmu," ucap Baekhyun, wajahnya tampak jelas menahan emosi. Baekhyun berbalik, lalu berjalan tergesa menjauhi Jongin yang masih terpaku. Saat Jongin tak melihat itulah, airmata Baekhyun mengalir cepat, membasahi pipinya.

...

Hari menjelang sore. Baekhyun menuju taman kota. Setelah dia ingat ingat lagi, ia merasa pernah melihat lelaki yang semalam mengantarnya pulang disalah satu sudut lapangan ini. Matahari menjingga. Langit kota Seoul terlihat indah sekali. Memandangi keindahan alam ini, sedikit membantu Baekhyun melupakan segala permasalahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian lampu lampu taman mulai dinyalakan. Tak lama berdatangan beberapa orang anak. Baekhyun tak ingat apakah anak anak itu sama dengan yang kemarin malam ia lihat. Tapi saat muncul sosok lelaki bertubuh jangkung berwajah tampan, Baekhyun segera dapat mengenalinya.

Lelaki itu memberikan aba-aba pada sekumpulan anak-anak itu untuk berkumpul didepannya. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati mereka.

Chanyeol mengamati anak anak didiknya tersebut. Ia melihat salah satu anak yang kemaren sempat tak hadir karena sakit.

"Ahh, Yoora, kudengar kemarin kau sakit? Apakah sekarang kau sudah sembuih?" tanya Chanyeol.

Yoora mengangguk. "Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi memandang Yoora cemas.

"Yakin, Saem." Jawab Yoora. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang drama yang akan mereka mainkan nanti. Sayup sayup suara berat Chanyeol tertangkap ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin tertarik dengan kumpulan anak anak itu. Ia melangkah lagi semakin mendekati mereka. Baekhyun mengambil posisi yang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat dari mereka. Dari sana ia bisa melihat jelas apa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Terkadang ia memainkan sedikit lelucon yang menurut Baekhyun tidak terlalu lucu, namun anehnya anak anak itu tertawa dengan keras. Baekhyun berdecih dan tertawa kecut. Tapi telinga lebar Chanyeol menangkap "sinyal" aneh disekitarnya.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. Di keremangan sore, ia berusaha mengenali Baekhyun yang sedang duduk tak jauh didepannya.

"Hei, kau...sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis mengetahui keberadaannya telah disadari oleh Chanyeol. Ia bangkit berjalan menuju kearah Chanyeol yang matanya semakin membesar mencari fokus pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatku, kau kan yang mengambil kartu ID-ku?" sahut Baekhyun sembari setengah melotot.

"Kau tahu kartu itu adalah benda terpenting zaman ini. bagaimana nanti aku mau mencari kerja dan sebagainya yang memerlukan kartu ID-ku?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun. Mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ya, ia ingat mengambil kartu ID lelaki itu, tetapi dia tak ingat dimana ia meletakkannya setelah melihat alamat yang tertera disana.

"Ah, kau ini! datang kesini tanpa permisi. Lalu kau menuduhku seenaknya. Untuk apa aku mengambil kartu ID-mu? Apa gunanya buatku?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau yang mengambilnya," sahut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah! Kita bicarakan nanti. Setelah aku selesai melatih anak anak ini," kata Chanyeol, sebelum Baekhyun mulai berceloteh lebih banyak lagi.

Tapi Baekhyun tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia segera mendekati Chanyeol.

"HAH, kau begitu ingin tahu tentang aku ya? Sampai kau juga mengambil kartu ID-ku? Oh, jangan bilang kau naksir denganku," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu. "Aku? Naksir denganmu? Apa tidak salah? Kau.." Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ia ingat saat ini sedang berada didepan sekumpulan anak anak dibawah umur. Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya sedikit menjauh dari anak anak itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah segeer itu. Mana mungkin aku naksir dengan lelaki sepertimu. Kau ingat kau mabuk semalam dan muntah dijaketku? Bagian mana dari dirimu yang bisa membuat aku naksir? Hey ayolah walaupun aku kelihatan berantakan begini aku juga punya standar bagi pasanganku" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot mendengar kesombongan Chanyeol. "KAU INI.." seru Baekhyun geram.

"Okay, bisakah kita tunda dulu pembicaraan kita? Aku masih ada urusan penting dengan anak anak itu," potong Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan kartu ID-ku. Setelah kau mengembalikannya aku akan pergi. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan lelaki sombong sepertimu?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Jujur saja aku lupa dimana menaruh kartu ID-mu. Seingatku sudah kukembalikan kedalam dompetmu. Tapi jika kau mau menunggu hingga urusanku selesai dengan anak anak ini, aku akan membantumu mencarinya." Sahut Chanyeol, sambil melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Baiklah aku tunggu," katanya. Lalu dibiarkannya Chanyeol kembali berkumpul dengan anak anak didiknya. Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan cara lelaki itu mengajari anak anak itu berlatih drama. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat kesabaran Chanyeol. Tampak sekali Chanyeol sangat peduli pada anak anak didiknya itu.

Latihan drama itu akhirnya dimulai juga. Anak anak itu terlihat serius menghapal dialog dialog mereka. Ditengah tengah latihan, mendadak Yoora terjatuh. Ia mengaduh sambil memegang perutnya. Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Yoora.

"Yoora! Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu segera berdiri menghampiri Yoora yang sudah dikerumuni anak anak dan Chanyeol tengah memangkunya.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau telepon ambulans kemari?" tanya Chanyeol, ia masih memangku Yoora yang meringkuk kesakitan. Baekhyun segera menuruti Chanyeol. Tak lama sebuah mobil ambulans datang. Yoora segera dimasukkan kedalam ambulans . Chanyeol ikut masuk untuk menemani. Ambulans itu bergerak cepat menjauhi taman kota. Baekhyun lega sekaligus bangga pada Chanyeol. Walau ia tampak sombong namun ia cukup bertanggung jawab. Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk membubarkan anak anak yang sedang latihan itu. Baekhyun mengawasi anak anak itu pulang. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya sehingga ia terus menuruti Chanyeol. Tiba tiba ia teringat pada kartu ID-nya yang masih ada pada Chanyeol. Segera ia menyusul kerumah sakit menggunakan taksi.

Sesampai dirumah sakit. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tampak kebingungan didepan administrasi rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tegur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tampak terkejut melihat Baekhyun.

"Yoora menderita usus buntu, ia harus segera dioperasi. Tapi...aku tak punya banyak uang dan tak punya asuransi kesehatan," jawab Chanyeol, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Baekhyun mengambil dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu jaminan kesehatan. Walau sudah 2 minggu dipecat dari pekerjaannya, kartu jaminan kesehatan dari kantornya itu masih berlaku hingga akhir bulan ini.

"Pakai saja punyaku dulu,"kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kartu jaminan kesehatanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak tercengang. Lalu ia tersenyum senang.

"Wuuahh,! Kau benar benar luar biasa, Baekhyun. Kau adalah malaikat!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menerima kartu yang disodorkan Baekhyun. Lalu tanpa sadar ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih sekali! Aku tak akan melupakan jasamu!" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Ia masih saja tersenyum senang. Ia serahkan kartu jaminan kesehatan itu pada pihak administrasi rumah sakit. Baekhyun tertegun. Ia mengusap keningnya yang tadi dikecup oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis.

Yoora langsung dibawa keruang operasi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku akan membayar hutangku segera," ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun diruang tunggu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau memang beruntung bertemu aku. Apa jadinya jika aku tak ada," sahut Baekhyun setengah meledek. Chanyeol berdecak.

"Aigoo, sekarang kau mulai sombong," kata Chanyeol.

"Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa sombong? Jangan lupa, kau masih harus mengembalikan kartu ID-ku!" sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia kembali teringat tujuan Baekhyun menemuinya. Tapi ia masih saja tak ingat dimana kartu ID Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak membawa kartu ID-mu. Coba kau cari lagi di dompetmu atau di baju yang kau pakai kemarin,"

"Sudah kucari dan tak ada! Pasti kau yang mengambilnya."

"Atau jangan jangan jatuh ditaksi?"

"APA? Kau jatuhkan di taksi? Taksi yang mana?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara meninggi.

"Itu baruperkiraanku saja, saat itu aku sibuk mengurusmu yang pingsan. Setelah melihat alamatmu, aku tak ingat lagi dengan kartu ID-mu."

"Kau benar benar keterlaluan.!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Ia pejamkan matanya mencoba beristirahat sejenak. Baekhyun memandanginya geram. Tiba tiba saja terpikir dibenak Baekhyun ingin merogoh paksa saku celana Chanyeol dan mengambil dompetnya. Siapa tahu kartu ID-nya ada disitu. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun merogoh saku celana Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget dan tersentak bangun. Tapi ia terlambat. Dompetnya sudah berada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Aku sita dompetmu! Kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau sudah menemukan kartu ID-ku!" ujar Baekhyun lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam kikuk, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berbuat seperti itu.

"YAA! TUNGGU!" teriaknya sambil mengejar Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun yang bertubuh kecil itu lebih gesit. Begitu Chanyeol sampai didepan rumah sakit, Baekhyun sudah berada didalam taksi dan berlalu pergi.

"Ahh, keterlaluan sekali dia! Senang sekali membuatku repot. Aku pikir dia malaikat. Ternyata dia bisa berbuat setega ini," gumam Chanyeol.

Ia merogoh seluruh saku celana jeans nya dan tak menemukan uang sepersen pun.

"Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Awas, jika aku bertemu kamu lagi, Byun Baekhyun!" gumam Chanyeol lagi dengan nada geram.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Walau bagaimana pun ia merasa berhutang budi pada Baekhyun. Karena lelaki bersurai pirang dan bertubuh kecil itulah Yoora bisa dioperasi sekarang juga padahal ia tak punya banyak uang. Chanyeol segera menekan variasi nomor diponselnya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia menemui seseorang untuk sekali lagi memohon bantuannya.

TO BE CONTINUED.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	4. Chapter 4

_20 Tahun Silam..._

 _"eommaaaa...eommaaa...eommaaa!" teriak anak lelaki yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu. Ia berlari memasuki rumah mewahnya yang bak istana itu. Hari ini ia sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu ibunya. Ia akan membicarakan tentang..._

 _Duukk_

 _"Joon! Ada apa? Kenapa sampai terjatuh begitu?" nyonya Kim langsung berlari melihat anaknya yang terjatuh di ruang tengah, entah tersandung apa._

 _"Ahh, eomma aku tidak apa apa" mukanya masih berseri dan semangatnya pun tak hilang karena jatuh itu._

 _"eomma! eomma tahu Min Seok kan? Tahukan? Tahukan?"_

 _"iya Joon eomma tahu, ada apa dengannya?"nyonya Kim menjawab anaknya tak kalah semangat. Ia membawa anaknya duduk menuju sofa. Ibunya membukakan sepatu Joon Myeon._

 _"Tadi di sekolah Min Seok memamerkan foto bersama adiknya yang lucu, eomma! Ahh kalau tidak salah namanya Jongdae, eomma. Dia sangat lucu!"jawab Joon memamerkan senyum indahnya._

 _"Ahh sebegitu lucukah dia sampai Joon-ku ini berlari sampai terjatuh,"_

 _"Eomma, sebenarnya.."_

 _"Iya Joon, bicaralah nak,"_

 _"Aku juga ingin punya adik seperti Jongdae, eomma. Bolehkah?"_

 _Nyonya Kim langsung tertegun. Ia tak menyangka Joon Myeon akan meminta adik. Setaunya Joon Myeon bahagia hidup 7 tahun sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan bahwa ia tak mungkin untuk mengandung anak lagi kepada Joon Myeon. Joon Myeon tak akan mengerti. Tak sadar airmata nyonya Kim terjatuh._

 _"Bolehkah, eomma?" "Kenapa eomma menangis? Apa eomma sakit?" Joon langsung panik melihat ibunya mengeluarkan airmata._

 _"Tidak, Joon. Eomma tidak sakit. Masuklah kedalam dulu, mandi dan gantilah bajumu. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi ya nak."Joon Myeon menuruti ibunya dan langsung naik ke kamarnya. Ia yakin bahwa perkataanya tadi itu yang membuat ibunya menangis. Walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun Joon Myeon sudah mengerti hal seperti itu. Dan walaupun ia lahir dan besar dikeluarga kaya, ia tak manja dan tak memaksa kehendaknya. Joon berjanji dalam hati ia tak akan mengungkit hal yang membuat ibunya menangis lagi._

 _"Joon, turunlah! Makan malan sudah siap, nak."Nyonya Kim memanggil Joon dari bawah tangga. Joon Myeon tak menyahut._

 _"Apa dia tidur?" Nyonya Kim langsung naik kekamar Joon Myeon dan menemukan anak itu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Nyonya Kim melihat meja belajar anaknya yang berantakan oleh buku. Disalah satu buku yang masih terbuka tertulis 'Aku ingin punya adik, aku ingin bermain bola dengannya, bermain semua mainan yang dibelikan eomma untukku, bolehkah aku punya adik, Tuhan?'. Airmata Nyonya Kim kembali jatuh. Ia sedih memikirkan anaknya yang sangat ingin mempunyai adik tapi apalah daya Nyonya Kim tak bisa memberikannya. Alasannya hanya satu, kista yang dulu tumbuh di rahimnya menyebabkan rahimnya harus diangkat beberapa tahun setelah Joon Myeon lahir. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki anak?._

 _"Yeoboo, aku pulang!" sebuah suara memanggil diluar. Itu ayah Joon Myeon. Kim Jae Joon. Nyonya Kim bergegas turun menyambut suaminya._

 _"Kau disini, Yeobo?"Nyonya Kim langsung memeluk suaminya._

 _"Ada apa, yeobo? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"ia melihat aliran airmata di pipi istrinya._

 _"Nanti aku ceritakan ya, sekarang kita makan malam dulu! Cepat bangunkan Joon, sayang! Dia tadi sedang tertidur ketika aku kesana,"_

 _"Arraseyo, Nyonya Kim!" ia lalu mencium kening istrinya._

 _..._

 _"Apa yang terjadi tadi, Yeobo?" tanya Jae Joon kepada istrinya yang baru masuk kekamarnya. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Ibu Joon Myeon itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur dan mendudukkan dirinya disana._

 _"Ini tentang Joon,"ia membuka bicara._

 _"Kenapa dengannya?"_

 _"Joon tadi tiba tiba berbicara mengenai adik," ia berbicara ambigu._

 _"Adik? Adik siapa?"_

 _"Joon meminta seorang adik, bahkan ia sampai menulis di bukunya, sepertinya ia sangat menginginkannya, Yeobo,"lagi lagi aliran airmata terlihat di pipinya._

 _"Tapi..." Jae Joon tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Akan sangat menyakitkan bagi istrinya itu apabila ia mengungkit tentang rahimnya yang sudah diangkat. Jae Joon tahu betapa berat bagi istrinya itu untuk melakukannya. Jae Joon tak memungkiri bahwa ia juga menginginkan anak lagi. Tapi ia menyingkirkan pemikiran itu karena istrinya. Ia lebih memikirkan istrinya._

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hiks?" tanya perempuan bernama asli Han Soora itu sambil terisak menyedihkan._

 _"Apa Joon sangat menginginkannya?"tanya Jae Joon dan dibalas dengan anggukan yang semakin menambah jatuh airmatanya._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan, perusahaan ku beberapa kali melakukan santunan ke panti asuhan dan aku sering melihat anak anak baik dan manis di panti asuhan itu,"jawab Jae Joon memberikan saran. Mata Soora membulat. Namun lalu senyumnya terkembang._

 _"Bisakah kita melakukan itu,?_

 _"Tentu, Yeobo" Jae Joon menyakinkan istrinya._

 _"Bukankah sekarang prosedur adopsi anak semakin sulit dilakukan,?_

 _"Ah tidak, aku yang akan mengurus semua untuk kalian nanti,"_

 _"Gomawo, suamiku! Joon pasti sangat senang kalau aku beritahu!" Soora memeluk suaminya. Ia sangat senang. Suaminya pun begitu. Ia senang akan memiliki seorang anak lagi. Walau bukan anak kandungnya sendiri._

 _..._

 _Akhir pekan ini rencana yang telah ia susun bersama suaminya akan ia laksanakan. Awalnya ia mengajak Joon Myeon ke taman bermain yang sangat disukainya. Lalu siang harinya mereka melaju menuju ke panti asuhan yang sudah diberitahu oleh suaminya. Jae Joon memang tidak ikut. Ia memiliki client asing yang secara mendadak datang ke perusahaannya untuk melakukan investasi. Jadi Jae Joon hanya menelepon pengurus panti asuhan bahwa istrinya akan datang._

 _"Eomma, kita kemana?" tanya Joon Myeon ketika menyadari bahwa jalan yang dilewatinya berbeda dari biasanya._

 _"Eomma akan memberikan kejutan untukmu, Joon" jawab ibunya dengan senyum terkembang._

 _"Kejutan apa, eomma?"_

 _"Bukan kejutan kalau eomma beritahu kepadamu,"_

 _"Aahh eomma ayolahhh," ia mengeluarkan jurus saktinya, memohon dengan puppy eyes nya. Biasanya ketika ia meminta sesuatu itu selalu berhasil. Tapi tidak kali ini._

 _"Tidak akan berhasil, Joon. Kau harus menunggunya sebentar lagi."_

 _Joon Myeon melongos mendengar ibunya. Ia tak percaya puppy eyes nya kali ini gagal. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Tak lama ibunya menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung bertingkat. Didepannya ada plang besar yang tertulis 'PANTI ASUHAN BOK JOO SEOUL'._

 _Joon Myeon memutar matanya. Ia bingung kenapa ibunya membawa ke panti asuhan. Jangan jangan ibunya tak menginginkannya lagi dan menaruhnya di panti asuhan karena kemarin ia membuat ibunya menangis. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu. Lalu ia melihat ke ibunya yang sudah turun dari mobil._

 _"Joon turunlah, nak!" kata ibunya yang melihat Joon Myeon masih didalam mobil. Joon Myeon lalu turun. Lalu ia mengambil tangan ibunya._

 _"eomma, Joon minta maaf kalau Joon berbuat salah dengan ibu. Joon tidak mau tinggal di sini, eomma! Ayo kita pulang, eomma!" Soora terkikik mendengar anaknya itu._

 _"Aigoo, anakkuu! Ibu tidak membawamu kesini untuk membuangmu, nak!"mata sipit Joon Myeon lalu membulat sebisanya._

 _"Jeongmalyo (benarkah), eomma?"_

 _"Iya, anakku. Ayo kita masuk dulu" Soora menggenggam tangan anaknya menyakinkannya. Lalu mereka melangkah masuk menuju resepsionis panti asuhan._

 _"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, bu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di bangku resepsionis panti asuhan itu ketika melihat Soora dan Joon Myeon masuk._

 _"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Soora. Saya istri dari Kim Jae Joon."_

 _"Oh, selamat datang Nyonya. Saya sudah diberitahu Tuan Kim Jae Joon sebelumnya bahwa anda akan datang. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Bok Joo, pemilik panti asuhan ini. senang bertemu dengan anda" jawabnya sambil memberikan tangannya lalu disambut hangat oleh Soora._

 _"Apakah suamiku sudah memberitahukan maksudku datang kesini?" tanya Soora ketika Kim Bok Joo sudah mempersilahkannya duduk di ruang tamu._

 _"Tentu, nyonya. Kami juga sudah menyiapkan anak anak yang akan anda adopsi di ruang bermain. Anda akan memilihnya nanti,"_

 _"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Nyonya Kim Bok Joo!"_

 _"Tidak, nyonya. Kami yang berterima kasih." Lalu Bok Joo mengantar mereka menuju ruang bermain untuk bertemu anak anak yang akan diadopsinya. Joon Myeon masih belum mengerti mengapa ibunya membawanya ke sini. Bahkan ketika ibunya mengobrol dengan pemilik panti asuhan ini tadi dia tak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Sehingga ketika ia sampai didepan pintu ruang bermain ia bertanya kepada ibunya._

 _"Eomma, sebenarnya ada apa kita kesini?"_

 _"Joon, inilah kejutan ibu untukmu, nak!" lalu ia membuka pintu ruang bermain dan sekumpulan anak yang berjumlah sekitar 10 orang yang sedang bermain menghentikan permainan mereka._

 _"Maksudnya apa, eomma?" ia sedikit mengerti mengenai kejutannya yang dibicarakan ibunya di mobil tadi. Lalu ada apa dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka ini disebut kejutan oleh ibunya._

 _"Joon, pilihlah salah satu mereka untuk menjadi adikmu, nak" Soora memberitahu anaknya yang masih memutar mata nya tak mengerti._

 _"Jeongmal, eomma?" ia tampak senang sekarang. Ia kini mengerti. Ibunya membawanya ke sini bukan untuk membuangnya. Tapi memilih satu orang untuk jadi adiknya. Lalu ibunya mengangguk. Joon Myeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke kumpulan anak yang berusia rentang 3-5 tahun tersebut. Mereka semua sangat imut bagi Joon Myeon. Ia tak bisa memilih satu saja. Ia ingin semua. Joon Myeon lalu mendekati mereka. Anak anak itu pun bergantian membungkuk dan memberi salam tanda hormat kepada Joon yang lebih tua dari mereka._

 _"Annyeonghaseyo, nama saya Sehun, hyung" jawab seorang anak ketika Joon Myeon bertanya. Dia sangat lucu. Tapi tidak selucu Jongdae, adiknya Min Seok. Joon Myeon lalu bertanya lagi kepada anak yang lain. Ia sangat senang akan memilih mereka menjadi adiknya. Lalu ia sampai kepada anak yang terakhir. Anak itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Mukanya juga sangat lucu. Lebih lucu dari Jongdae. Telinganya yang panjang dan lebar mengingatkan Joon Myeon pada Yoda, karakter di Star Wars yang ia suka._

 _"Annyeonghaseyooo... nama...saya..uhm..saya...uhm...Chan..Yeol, hyung! Hyung bisa panggil Yeolie atau Chan." Salamnya sambil membungkuk sopan._

 _"Yoda, aku akan memanggilmu Yoda!" jawab Joon sambil tertawa dan diikuti oleh wajah berseri Chanyeol. Ia menyukai panggilan itu._

 _Joon Myeon berlari mendekati ibunya yang tengah berbicara dengan pemilik panti asuhan itu. "eomma, aku akan membawa Yoda, eomma!"_

 _Bok Joo mengerutkan dahinya, setahunya tak ada anak yang bernama Yoda di sini._

 _"Yoda, siapa dia, nak?" tanya Bok Joo_

 _"Itu, ahjumma. Anak yang memakai baju warna putih dan bertelinga lebar seperti Yoda itu, ahjumma!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Bok Joo lalu terkikik mendengar Joon Myeon._

 _"Nyonya Kim Bok Joo, bisakah saya melihat data dari anak itu," tanya Soora ketika anaknya sudah menentukan pilihan. Lalu Bok Joo memberikan sebuah map yang berisi data Chanyeol. Usia nya baru lima tahun. Ia ditinggalkan disini ketika umurnya baru 3 bulan oleh seorang petani bermarga Park. Chanyeol juga tidak memiliki catatan kenakalan selama di panti asuhan. Dia anak yang sangat baik, tambah Bok Joo ketika Soora mengembalikan map itu._

 _"Apakah kau yakin, Joon? Tidak akan bisa ditukar lagi kalau kau sudah memilihnya, Joon," tanya Soora menanyakan keyakinan anaknya yang sedetik kemudiam dibalas anggukan penuh semangat dari Joon._

 _"Baiklah. Nyonya Kim Bok Joo, bisakah kami membawanya sekarang? Sepertinya Joon sudah tak sabar membawanya hari ini dan mengajaknya bermain. Hahaha" Tanya Soora langsung. Ia juga senang melihat Joon senang mendapat adik. Walaupun ada sedikit kesedihan dihatinya Joon Myeon tidak mendapat adik darinya._

 _"Tentu Nyonya Kim, saya akan urus administrasinya dulu!" lalu Bok Joo melangkah keluar. Kim Soora lalu memanggil anak yang bernama Chanyeol itu._

 _"Anyyeonghaseyo, ahjumma. Nama saya Park Chanyeol."_

 _"Tidak anakku, jangan panggil aku ahjumma, panggil eomma ya!" jawab Soora tersenyum. Lalu diikuti senyum lebar oleh Chanyeol dan Joon Myeon._

 _"Dan namamu sekarang Kim Chanyeol, nak."_

 _"Ne, eomma!"jawab Chanyeol lalu Soora memeluk dua anaknya itu. Joon Myeon sangat senang. Ketika urusan administrasinya sudah selesai, Bok Joo membawa mereka kekamar Chanyeol dan menyiapkan barang barang Chanyeol._

 _Mobil mereka melaju menuju rumah. Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang didalam mobil. Ia akan segera mendapat keluarga baru. Mobil itu berhenti didepan rumah besar. Penjaga rumah itu membukakan pagar rumahnya. Chanyeol berdecak kagum melihat rumah barunya._

 _"Ini rumah hyung, ya? Wah besar sekali !"_

 _"Ini juga rumahmu sekarang, Yoda!" jawan Joon Myeon sambil tertawa. Ia masih geli dengan panggilan Yoda itu. Ibunya masih saja melebarkan senyumnya melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya itu. Sampai didalam Chanyeol juga tak berhenti mengucapkan 'Huwaahh' kagumnya karena rumah besar ini._

 _"Ayo kekamar ku, Yoda! Aku punya banyak mainan" ajak Joon diikuti anggukan senang dari Chanyeol. Joon dan Chanyeol berlari kekamarnya._

 _"WAHH hyungg! Kamar mu besar sekali, banyak mainannya, Chanyeol suka!"_

 _"Chanyeol!" panggil Soora._

 _"Iya ahjumma..ehh eomma!" ia meringis malu memanggil Soora dengan sebutan Eomma, belum pernah ia memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan eomma._

 _"Apa yang eomma bilang tadi, jangan panggil ahjumma, panggil eomma ya sayang!"_

 _"Nee, eommma!"_

 _"Ayo sini eomma tunjukkan dimana kamarmu," ajak Soora. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah dari kamar Joon. Lalu menunjuk kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar Joon. Soora membukakan pintu dan tampak kamar yang besarnya sama dengan kamar Joon itu. Kamar itu sudah dihias rapi oleh asisten rumah tangga mereka ketika mereka keluar tadi. Mainan yang ada pun hampir sama banyaknya dengan milik Joon._

 _"Ini kamarmu, Chanyeol! Masuklah dan lihatlah kedalam!" Chanyeol tak langsung masuk kedalam, ia memandangi kamarnya dari luar dulu sebentar lalu tiba tiba memeluk Soora "Terima kasih banyak...eomma!" lalu ia juga memeluk hyung nya yang baru ia jumpai beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _..._

 _Kim Joon Myeon dan Chanyeol tumbuh bersama menjadi kakak adik yang serasi. Perbedaan umur yang tak jauh adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Mereka juga sangat mirip satu sama lain walaupun bukan saudara kandung. Joon Myeon yang penyayang dan dewasa menjadi pelindung bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang sebesar yang diberi keluarga Kim kepadanya pun sangat bahagia. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dan melakukan semua kegiartan bersama. Kepintaran Chanyeol pun setara dengan Joon Myeon yang selalu juara kelas dan juara umum disekolahnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan itu berkat Joon yang selalu tekun mengajarkan pelajaran kepada Chanyeol. Orang tua angkatnya pun sangat menyayanginya dan mendukung semua kegiatan Chanyeol sama seperti mereka mendukung Joon Myeon._

 _Bahkan ketika sudah SMA, selera wanita mereka juga sama. Tak pelak menjadikannya sering berkelahi kecil kecilan dengan saudaranya itu. Namun setelah itu mereka pun berbaikan, seperti sebelumnya, Joon yang selalu mengalah kepada adiknya itu. Joon juga mengalah dengan hati yang besar. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti jodoh mereka akan ada dengan sendirinya. Ia tak ingin memperebutkan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol._

 _Yang berbeda dari Chanyeol dan Joon Myeon hanyalah sebatas hobi kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Joon Myeon sangat menyukai organisasi disekolah. Sedangkan Chanyeol benci organisasi dan manajemen, ia lebih memilih mengikuti klub musik atau klub teater dan segala hal yang berbau seni. Itu juga yang membuat Chanyeol lebih memilih kuliah di jurusan drama, sedangkan Joon Myeon mengambil jurusan manajemen. Ia ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya nanti. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika orang tua nya menceramahinya tentang masa depan perusahaan apabila ia tak masuk manajemen juga. Chanyeol sungguh benci manajemen. Selain daripada hobi tujun hidup mereka, Joon Myon dan Chanyeol sangat pantas bertahun tahun meraih penghargaan 'Best Sibling Of The Year'._

TBC

Annyeong readers, kali ini fast update ya. Hehe. Aku pengen ceritain masa lalu Chanyeol. Tiba tiba aja plot cerita ditengah aku ubah drastis ni. Tenang, gak pengaruh sama yang lain kok, malah pas udah aku ubah ceritanya lebih mantap lagi. Dan cerita masa lalu ini untuk melengkapi cerita nanti. Walaupun gak ada hubungannya sama ChanBaek. Ooiya aku selalu baca review yang udah kalian kasih ya. Maaf gak bisa balas satu satu. Tapi aku akan terus berbenah diri melalui review, kayak typo sekarang aku udah kurangin karena meriksa lagi sebelum di publish. Kalau ada request juga aku ladenin wkwk. Chapter depan aku bakal ceritain lanjutan chapter 3, jadi sebenarnya bisa dibilang ini chapter selingan. See you next chap readers. Stay review yaak. Saranghae.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Saranghae

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

And other cast yang bakal nongol di dalam sebagai cameo.

Warning : Typo everywhere, Indonesian Sinetron Style.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

CHAPTER 5 : STUCK ON YOU

Chanyeol sedang duduk menunggu didalam cafe siang ini. Ia telah membuat janji dengan seseorang yang telah lama tak ia hubungi. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Cafe ini sangat tidak bersahabat dengan kantong Chanyeol. Ia melihat ke daftar menu yang terpampang. 1 gelas Americano dihargai jauh berbeda dari americano yang biasa ia beli di cafe dekat rumahnya. Kalau saja bukan karena seseorang yang mengajaknya kesini dan menjanjikan traktiran baginya, demi sempak Yixing ia lebih baik mati kelaparan saja.

Lelaki jangkung itu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang menarik kursi didepannya. Chanyeol melihat lekat lekat. Lelaki itu tidak berubah. Tetap menawan seperti yang dulu biasa dilihat Chanyeol. Gaya berpakaiannya pun rapi dan enak dilihat seperti biasa. Kali ini ia memakai setelan jas berwarna biru cerah dengan dalaman baju kemeja tanpa kerah berwarna senada tanpa dasi. Tampak elegan tapi tetap santai. Dialah Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendengar kabar bahwa Kyungsoo kini telah menjadi designer pakaian senior di butik SM Collection milik nyonya Kim Soora, ibunya. Pantas saja penampilannya terlihat makin elegan. Sungguh sangat tidak serasi dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang seadanya, hanya mengenakan kaos berbalut outer jaket berbahan jeans dan celana jeans juga, dilengkapi dengan sepasang sepatu kets.

Chanyeol tak pernah bosan memandang Kyungsoo. Baik terang terangan ataupun diam diam. Ia menghormati Kyungsoo sebagai seorang yang sudah dianggap anak oleh ibunya. Walaupun didasar hatinya Chanyeol berharap hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo bisa lebih dari sekedar saudara. Tapi keinginan itu hanya bisa dipendamnya dalam dalam. Sudah lama ia menaruh hati pada lelaki bermata bulat cemerlang itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Ini bukanlah perasaan cinta yang bisa ia umbar kemana mana. Walaupun ini juga bukanlah cinta terlarang. Chanyeol tak punya hubungan darah dengan lelaki bermarga Do itu. Kyungsoo juga tidak jadi menikah dengan Joon Myeon. Do Kyungsoo adalah mantan tunangan Kim Joon Myeon, kakak Chanyeol. Hanya saja memandang Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol selalu teringat Joon Myeon. Selain itu, ibunya pasti akan menentang keras jika ia nekat mendekati Kyungsoo. Ibunya akan menganggapnya tidak menghormati Joon Myeon.

Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo belum bisa melupakan Joon Myeon yang sangat di cintainya. Sudah dua tahun lalu Joon Myeon meninggal akibat kecelakaan tunggal dimalam pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Terbayang bagaimana berdukanya Kyungsoo setelah kejadian itu. Chanyeol menyesal tak mampu menghibur kyungsoo. Karena ia sendiri pun sangat terluka. Joon Myeon adalah kakak tersayangnya, walaupun bukan kakak kandung hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Joon Myeon sangat peduli pada Chanyeol, walaupun Chanyeol seringkali membuat masalah dan menentang keinginan ibunya. Joon Myeon lah yang selalu membela Chanyeol. Joon Myeon lah juga yang mampu membuat Chanyeol masih bertahan tinggal dirumah keluarga angkatnya. Begitu Joon Myeon sudah tak ada, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja dari rumah. Memilih hidup mandiri dengan menyewa sebuah ruangan di gedung tinggal pinggiran kota. Ada banyak alasan kenapa ia nekat meninggalkan rumah, salah satunya karena ia tak ingin menyusahkan ibu angkatnya dengan sikapnya yang keras, dan ia sadar datang kerumah itu atas permintaan Joon Myeon.

Chanyeol juga melepas marga Kim yang sudah disandangnya sejak kecil dan kembali memakai marga Park, ia sudah menunaikan kewajibanya sebagai saudara bagi Joon Myeon dan tak akan menjadi anak dari Nyonya Kim Soora lagi, walau ibunya tak pernah sekalipun menganggap begitu. Chanyeol adalah anaknya sejak 20 tahun yang lalu, dan akan tetap begitu sampai ia mati nanti. Sebenarnya juga didalam hati Chanyeol ia juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terlebih ibunya. Ibunya juga senang dengan kemandirian Chanyeol, tapi sering kali ia dibuat kesal oleh ulah Chanyeol yang pemberontak kelas keras. Nyonya Kim adalah tipe orang tua yang aristokratik, jadi wajar Chanyeol agak dibikin sebal kalau ibunya terlalu mengekangnya di waktu ia sudah dewasa begini.

Chanyeol adalah anak dengan sikap keras, berbeda dengan Joon Myeon yang penurut. Joon Myeon adalah anak yang sempurna, idaman semua ibu. Pandai, lulusan manajemen bisnis terbaik, mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Inggris, kemudian siap melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya. Ia juga seorang anak yang baik hati dan selalu peduli dengan orang lain. Joon Myeon, anak kesayangan eomma. Bayangkan , bagaimana hancurnya hati eomma kehilangan Joon Myeon.

"Annyeong, apa kabar, Kyungsoo! Kau makin cantik saja sekarang!" sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, berusaha terlihat sedikit lebih menawan.

"kabarku baik, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu menyebutku cantik, tapi tetap kuucapkan terima kasih, kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya kau belum berubah ya?" jawab Kyungsoo santai, senyumnya mengembang tipis.

Hanya setipis itulah senyum untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku menyebutmu cantik karena kau memang cantik, tak ada maksud lain," sahut Chanyeol lalu ia tertawa ringan.

"Maaf jika penampilanku mengecewakanmu, aku memang tak bisa berubah terlihat keren dan rapi seperti Joon Myeon hyung. Beginilah aku adanya," lanjutnya lagi.

Kyungsoo tak menyahut. Samar raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tak suka saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Joon Myeon . Chanyeol segera menyadarinya, buru buru ia tersenyum dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tampaknya tidak kangen padaku , padahal kita sudah cukup lama tak bertemu."

"Untuk apa kangen pada seseorang yang tidak kangen padaku? Selama enam bulan ini kau tak memberi kabar. Sekedar SMS pun tidak. Tiba tiba saja kemarin kau mengajakku bertemu. Aku terkejut kau masih menyimpan nomor ku. Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu denganku bukan karena kau kangen, tapi karena alasan yang sama seperti biasanya, kan?"

Chanyeol memandangi lagi wajah Kyungsoo. Menikmatinya untuk kesekiankali, lalu lagi lagi ia tersenyum, menyadari kata kata Kyungsoo yang menohok itu.

"Kau memang sangat memahami aku, Kyung," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau kelihatan mengerikan dengan tatapan itu, Kyung!" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku katakan padamu, Yeol. Kali ini aku tak akan memberimu satu won pun.

Chanyeol membalas tersenyum. Ia senang tiap kali Kyungsoo memanggilnya Yeol. Hanya Kyungsoo yang menyebutnya begitu. Kyungsoo pernah bilang ia sengaja menyebutnya begitu agar terdengar istimewa.

"Tapi aku tidak meminta uangmu, Kyung. Aku hanya mohon kau sampaikan pada eomma, aku berniat meminjam sedikit uang. Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Ini mendesak, jika tidak mendesak mana mungkin aku meminjam pada eomma,"

"Itu yang ingin kutegaskan lagi, Yeol. Mulai saat ini, jika kau ingin meminjam uang, kau harus langsung memintanya kepada eomma. Aku tak mau lagi menjadi perantaramu dan eomma. Karena uang yang kau pinjam beberapa kali dulu tidak pernah kau kembalikan,"

"Ah, Kyung, kau tahu eomma sangat membenciku. Ia pasti tak mau melihat mukaku. Kenapa ia harus mempedulikan anak yang nekat keluar dari rumahnya ketika ia mendapat semua kecukupan. Dan kembali ketika ia sedang sulit. Dan kau pasti tau, Kyung, eomma menyalahkan aku atas kecelakaan Joon Myeon dulu. Eomma tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku."

"Yeol-ah. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membicarakan Joon lagi. Biarkan ia tenang disana. Jangan membebaninya dengan permasalahan kita. Kau kehilangan Hyungmu, eomma kehilangan putra, tapi kau harus ingat aku kehilangan tunangan. Kita punya kesedihan yang sama. Sebaiknya sekarang kita saling mendukung, bukan malah saling menjauh. Eomma tidak membencimu. Itu hanya dugaanmu saja. Eomma hanya kadang kadang sedikit kesal padamu yang sulit diatur,"

Chanyeol tak langsung menyahut. Ia pandang wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sudah banyak mengalami penderitaan dan rasa sakit hati yang luar biasa. Dan Chanyeol masih saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya kepada Kyungsoo. Biar bagaimana pun, Chanyeol merasa secara tidak langsung menjadi penyebab kecelakaan yang dialami kakaknya dulu.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Kyung. Eomma tak perlu mengatur ku lagi,"

"Justru karena kau sudah dewasa, harusnya kau bisa sekali saja menyenangkan hati eomma. Tak peduli kau tulus hati atau berpura pura. Sekarang ini kau masih saja bersikap kekanak kanakan, mencari eomma hanya jika kau sedang butuh uangnya. Kau sadarkan, itu bukanlah sikap yang baik dari seorang anak pada ibunya? Aku sarankan, sudah saatnya kau perbaiki hubunganmu dengan eomma. Temui dia, rayu dia jika perlu. Sekarang ini kau adalah anak satu satunya eomma. Apa kau tega menghancurkan hati eomma?"

"Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda kan, Kyung? Kau pasti tahu, hati eomma tidak akan pernah hancur hanya karena aku. Aku bahkan bukan...aku bahkan bukan anak lelaki idamanya. Aku tidak penting buatnya." Kyungsoo tidak tahu alasannya yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah anak angkat. Mungkin didunia ini hanya 4 orang yang tahu bahwa ia adalah anak angkat ; ibunya, ayahnya, Joon, Nyonya Bok Joo. Keluarga mereka memang tak pernah sesumbar mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak angkat. Mereka selalu mengenalkan Chanyeol sebagai anak kedua mereka.

"Berhenti berpikir begitu, Yeol! Mengapa kau tak mau berusaha menjadi anak kesayangannya? Sekarang ini hanya kau satu satunya anaknya. Pewaris segala usahanya kelak." Bantah Kyungsoo dengan nada suara agak tinggi.

"Itu yang aku tidak mau. Aku tak berminat menjadi pewaris usahanya. Aku punya usaha sendiri,"

"ooya ? usaha apa?"

"Aku punya klub teater anak anak,"

"Kau dapat banyak uang dari situ?"

"Mereka berlatih gratis,"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak menyahut lagi. Ia memandangi Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas panjang dengan perlahan.

"Lalu bagaimna kau membayar pinjamanmu pada eomma?"

"Itu akan kupikirkan nanti,"

"Jumpailah eomma. Besok setelah makan siang ia ada waktu. Sudah lama kau tak mengunjunginya, kan?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menyahut. Kali ini ia yang menghela nafas panjang. Tampak menimbang nimbang.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya. Lalu ia permisi pergi.

Kyungsoo memandangi kepergian Chanyeol, seolah tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan melihatnya sedetik saja. Bahkan punggung Chanyeol terlihat gagah di matanya. Punggung yang sering ia pandangi diam diam, berkhayal suatu saat apat menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap itu. Sesungguhnya ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Hatinya senang sekali bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi. Kebahagiaannya Kyungsoo tadi tentu saja tak disadari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya lewat ekspresi datarnya.

Bukan baru kali ini ia menyembunyikan perasaanya itu. Sudah sekian lama. Sejak bertahun tahun lalu. Dan sudah enam bulan ini ia tak melihat lelaki itu. Membuatnya kangen diam diam. Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang mudah diambil. Ia tak betah berada di satu tempat berlama lama. Kali ini ia bertekad akan membuat lelaki itu bisa lebih sering dilihatnya. Dan kebetulan, Chanyeol memintanya bertemu hari ini. ini kesempatan terbaik membujuk Chanyeol dengan cara sehalus mungkin hingga tak ada yang tahu maksud sebenarnya. Semoga Chanyeol benar benar datang besok siang untuk bertemu dengan Nyonya Kim Soora, ibunya.

...

Chanyeol datang diam diam kesebuah restoran bernuansa mewah yang terletak dilantai paling atas salah satu gedung dikawasan Gangnam. Digedung inilah kantor pusat butik SM Collection berada. Di restoran ini biasanya Nyonya Kim Soora makan siang, Chanyeol menunggu disalah satu sudut restoran yang agak tersembunyi. Tepat pukul 12 siang, ia melihat Nyonya Kim Soora masuk kedalam restoran itu ditemani seorang asistennya. Chanyeol mengira ia akan melihat Kyungsoo juga, tapi ternyata nyonya Kim Soora datang bersama seseorang yang lain. Chanyeol menunggu wanita paruh baya yang berpenampilan elegan itu duduk disalah satu kursi yang menghadap kearah luar. Wanita itu sedang asyik membaca buku menu saat tiba tiba Chanyeol muncul.

"Annyeonghaseyo, eommonim. Apa kabar eomma? Eomma terlihat sehat dan makin cantik saja," ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Membuat ibunya terkejut bukan main dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau harus bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini?" omel ibunya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku tak bermaksud tidak sopan, eomma. Aku hanya kangen eomma," sahut Chanyeol seraya memandangi wajah kesal ibunya, ia malah tersenyum jenaka.

"Oh kau ternyata masih ingat punya eomma, sejak kapan kau kangen dengan ibumu ini? dan kenapa kau tiba tiba datang? Memelukku sembarangan tanpa permisi. Masih saja kau ini tak berubah, tetap kurang ajar seperti biasanya."

Nyonya Kim Soora melanjutkan omelannya. Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum santai menghadapi kekesalan wanita yang telah membesarkannya itu.

"Aku bukan kurang ajar, eomma. Itu karena aku gemas sudah lama tak melihat eomma," kilah Chanyeol.

"Kau masih saja berani beraninya bermulut manis padaku setelah berbulan bulan tak peduli padaku? Aku masih hidup atau tidak saja kau tak peduli,"

"Eomma jangan bilang begitu. Tentu saja aku sangat peduli pada eomma. Walau aku jarang menghubungi eomma, tapi aku selalu memantau kabar eomma. Berita tentang eomma sering muncul diberbagai media. Aku tahu eomma baru saja membuka cabang baru di London, kan? Daebakk, eomma memang hebat!"

Nyonya Kim masih menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Kau ini, sungguh tak berubah. Memantau kabar ibumu hanya melalui media? Mengapa kau tak pernah sekalipun meneleponku? Atau menanyakan kabarku langsung? Bukankah itu lebih baik,?"

"Aku sungguh ingin menelepon eomma, tapi aku tidak mau menganggu eomma yang pasti super sibuk,"

"Ahh, kau tak usah bermanis mulut lagi, Chanyeol. Aku tahu apa maksudmu tiba tiba saja muncul dihadapanku," kata Nyonya Kim bernada ketus.

"Kali ini berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Nyonya Kim tanpa basa basi.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kecut melihat wajah ibunya yang masih saja terlihat kesal.

"Mengapa eomma mengira aku datang karena ada yang kubutuhkan,?"

"Memang begitu, kan?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab.

"Ini karena keadaan mendesak, eomma. Aku harus menolong muridku yang butuh biaya berobat."

"Aku tak peduli kau butuh untuk apa. Katakan saja berapa yang kau butuhkan."

"Satu juta Won."

"Apa? Sebanyak itu? Untuk apa kau butuh uang sebanyak itu? Apakah gaya hidupmu sekarang sudah berfoya-foya?"

"Itu untuk biaya operasi usus buntu salah satu muridku, eomma,"

"Kau sekarang sudah berkerja?"

"Terkadang aku ikut pementasan drama. Bayarannya lumayan,"

"Aku yakin kau tak akan mampu membayar hutangmu padaku, melihat pekerjaanmu yang serabutan itu. Maksudmu, kau ingin meminjam uang, kan? Bukannya meminta uang?"

"Iya, eomma. Aku ingin meminjam uang dari eomma. Pasti akan kukembalikan,"

"Kapan kau sanggup mengembalikannya?"

"Aku belum tahu, eomma. Tapi akan kuusahakan secepatnya,"

Nyonya Kim memandang lekat lekat wajah anak lelaki satu satunya itu.

"Aku tak mau kecolongan lagi kali ini. aku ingin kepastian. Aku akan berikan kau satu juta Won, tapi kau harus bekerja padaku,"

"Bekerja pada eomma? Sebagai apa? Apakah butik eomma butuh aktor untuk iklan?"

"Aktor apanya? Soal kau akan bekerja sebagai apa, itu urusanku. Pokoknya jika kau ingin satu juta won, aku hitung itu sebagai hutang. Dan agar kau pasti membayarnya, maka kau harus bekerja padaku."

Chanyeol menatap lekat lekat waajh ibunya, yang entah bagaimana kini tampak semakin aristokratik. Kelihatannya ibunya bersungguh sungguh.

"Tapi aku tidak kredibel untuk bekerja dibutik, eomma."

"Aku tak ingin kau kabur lagi. Ini satu juta Won. Bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Kau akan membayarnya dengan potongan gajimu 25% tiap bulan."

"25% itu banyak sekali, eomma"

"Itu supaya hutangmu cepat lunas."

Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu ibunya hanya ingin menghukumnya. Tentunya uang satu juta Won tak seberapa buat ibunya yang kini memiliki butik terkenal dengan rancangan fashion yang tidak hanya diminati didalam negeri tetapi hingga ke luar negeri. Ini pasti hanya bentuk hukuman yang harus dijalani karena tak memberi kabar kepada ibunya selama berbulan bulan. Tak ada jalan lain baik Chanyeol kecuali menyetujui tawaran ibunya ini. walau bagaimanapun ini adalah tawaran terbaik. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan uang itu.

"Kyungsoo, tolong berikan kontrak kerja Chanyeol," kata Nyonya Kim kepada Kyungsoo yang baru datang membawa sebuah map.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol dan memberi senyuman. Chanyeol merasa lega akhirnya melihat Kyungsoo juga disini. Chanyeol takjub melihat kesiapan ibunya. Kyungsoo pasti sudah menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya hari ini kepada ibunya.

"Aku akan berikan kau cek satu juta Won. Lalu kau tanda tangani kontrak kerja di SM Collection selama 1 tahun. Silahkan ," kata Nyonya Kim sambil menyerahkan lembaran kontrak kerja kepada Chanyeol sementara ia menulis nominal di selembar cek.

Chanyeol menerima kontrak kerja itu, tanpa membacanya ia menandatangani nya. Kali ini memutuskan untuk menurut pada ibunya.

"Besok kau harus datang di acara pembekalan pegawai baru di ruang pertemuan dilantai lima gedung ini jam sembilan pagi. Jangan terlambat!" kata Nyonya Kim tegas.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia maklum dengan ketegasan dan gerak cepat ibunya. Sikap positif inilah yang membuat ibunya sekarang menjadi salah satu pengusaha sukses di Seoul walau harus berjuang sendirian tanpa ayahnya yang beberapa tahun lalu telah meninggalkan dunia.

"Baik Nyonya Kim Soora," sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Nyonya Kim memelototkan matanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Eomma sudah menjadi bosku, aku harus menyapa bosku dengan sebutan terhomat," jawab Chanyeol, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Nyonya Kim hanya menghela nafas, ia pasrah menghadapi tingkah anaknya yang seringkali tidak bisa diduga itu.

"Kau ikut makan siang sekalian," ucap Nyonya Kim, nadanya lebih seperti perintah.n

"Tentu aku makan dengan senang hati kalau ditraktir eomma," sahut Chanyeol masih saja berusaha tersenyum penuh canda.

Nyonya Kim tak membalas tersenyum. Ia simpan senyumnya itu hanya dalam hati. Masih saja ia memutuskan akan bersikap keras pada anaknya yang satu ini, Park Chanyeol.

...

Annyeong My Lovely Readers...

Maaf update kali ini telat (banget), karena aku stuck banget gak ada ide selama seminggu ini, efek puasa mungkin ya (?) hehe.

Sekalinya ada ide, nulisnya males. Nulisnya semangat, idenya ngawur kemana mana.

Yang penting sih Stay Read, Review, and Love This Fanfiction ya!

Besok deh update nya cepet ya, soalnya aku sekali nulis itu sampai 6k words, jadi aku bagi 2, Chapter 5 dan 6.

Buat yang bingung kapan Chanbaek Moments? Sabar aelah ya, semua butuh proses. Ada deh kayaknya ntar di antara Chapter 7-10.

Saranghae.


End file.
